Metamorfosis
by Anna Shortman
Summary: Ha pasado por muchas cosas y muchas cosas han cambiado a su alrededor. Inlcusive personas que jamas pensó cambiarían. ¿Ella podrá volver a reencontrarse a si misma en el verdadero yo de Malfoy?
1. Distinta

1

_Distinta_

Ver pasar rápidamente por su ventana el paisaje causaba algo de soñoliensia en la castaña. Sus amigos hacía rato que habían ido en busca de mas golosinas que devorar en el trayecto a Hogwarts; no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, aquel tiempo en que veían a Hogwarts de manera aterradora y extraña. Ajena a ellos.

Y ahora, a sus dieciséis no podía imaginarse que algún día tendría que abandonarla, ante ese pensamiento sintió un vacío en su estomago que se quedó ahí gran parte del trayecto.

Era tan extraño sentir que ya no había nada malo fuera de Hogwarts, no estaba Voldemort para intentar destruir su mundo, no había ya esa insensata guerra que tanto dolor había traído a ella y a sus mejores amigos.

Aun había mortífagos, como azotes aislados pero el Ministerio los tenía controlados, o al menos eso parecía.

Retuvo sus pensamientos antes que se volvieran más dolorosos, unos que ella trataba con todo su ser superar y olvidar, sobre todo olvidar.

Unas voces lejanas la devolvieron a su asiento y a ese expreso que la llevaría devuelta a su segundo hogar, al único que le quedaba.

- Entonces Neville se dio cuenta que no se había sentado sobre el monedero de Luna – decía el pelirrojo con esa sonrisa tan amena que tenía.

- Supongo que Trevor…-dejó suspendida la frase el otro joven, con rostro de incredulidad y preocupación, típico de Harry.

- ¡Qué va! Trevor tiene más vidas que el gato de Hermione. Aunque si fuera él me arrojaría por la ventana yo mismo. – se volteó a la chica. - ¿Varita de regaliz?

Ella declino su oferta amablemente y siguió mirando por la ventana, ambos chicos compartieron una mirada de preocupación, extrañaban mucho a su amiga, pero ella insistía en ocultarse bajo esa máscara de indiferencia y lejanía.

Pensaban que volvería a ser la misma cuando pisara Hogwarts, cuando volviera a la rutina, cuando por fin volviera a sus libros, a su amor por aprender.

La voz de ella los sacó de su silencio.

- Estamos por llegar, creo que me cambiaré la túnica. No tardo, iré al baño de chicas.

Ambos chicos la vieron marcharse con expresión insondable. Ni una sola lágrima derramó en el funeral de su familia, parecía haberse encerrado en ella misma, su entusiasmo parecía haber sido sepultado con ellos también.

Hermione aun quería recuperarse a sí misma. Salvarse antes de que se sintiera una extraña. Al salir sintió un fuerte mareo y al principio pensó solo era ella pero unos gritos la alertaron e instintivamente sacó su varita, aferrándola con fuerza.

Un golpe sordo y una explosión la dejaron sin sentido en el suelo. Algo dentro de ella quería seguir de pie pero tambaleaba mucho. Veía humo y sintió pánico. La explosión había ocurrido cerca el vagón de los de primer curso.

Corrió a tropezones y se encontró a quien menos esperaba.

- Mierda. – gruñó una figura entre el humo y escombros, detrás de él venían dos más. –Están muy cerca.

- ¿Dónde está Pansy? – decía Zabinni con una nota extraña en la voz.

- Dijo que iba a por golosinas con la mujer del carrito, si seguimos derecho la encontraremos. – decía Theo con voz segura.

Detrás del Slyhterin venían Blaise y Nott que empuñaban sus varitas, cautelosos a la más mínima señal de peligro.

Blaise la apuntó y al verla bajo la varita.

- Es la sangresucia. – dijo Blaise con voz distinta a la que empleó antes, presa del pánico.

Se miraron por un momento, parecía realmente incómodo encontrarse con ellos justo ahora, y más sabiendo lo que sucedía allá afuera.

- ¿Granger? – preguntó Theodore, bueno, al menos alguien que escuchaba. - ¿Estas entera?

- ¿Qué fue esa explosión? - parecía un maldito dejá vù.

- Son esos bastardos. – espetó el rubio, no esperaba que le contestara él. – Están furiosos con Potter. ¿Por qué crees que nos atacan? Yo que tú estaría con ellos.

En su voz no había preocupación, sino lógica y severidad. Parecía distinto a como lo recordaba su memoria, había escuchado en una plática surgida en la Madriguera, que él no era el mismo de antes, que algo cambió en la guerra a Draco Malfoy. Seguía teniendo aquella viperina lengua, tan mordaz y testaruda. Pero al menos aquel muchacho malévolo había cambiado a uno que no tenía al menos ya tan equivocadas convicciones.

Ella vio verdadero odio en sus ojos grises al hablar de aquellos hombres y se sintió desubicada. Tal vez era que le afectaba no tener a su padre sobre él, acosándolo y moldeando su forma de ser, tal vez el que Lucius Malfoy fuera encerrado en Azkaban lo había ayudado a darse cuenta del fango donde había estado.

No era una buena persona, no, no era como Harry ni Ron, ni sádico tampoco. Solo se cuidaba a él y a los suyos. Manteniéndose al margen de todo. Pero aun odiando a aquellos que desbarataron a su familia con sus ideas absurdamente inalcanzables.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada o vas a mover tu empollón trasero a ayudar a tus amigos?

Diciendo esto desapareció tras la puerta del vagón siguiente, probablemente buscando a Pansy. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, obviamente algunas cosas tal vez no cambiarían.

- Perdona, Granger. – dijo Nott con cortesía. Su apellido sonaba distinto que cuando lo decía Malfoy, quien parecía escupirlo.

Ni bien escaparon pasaron tres minutos cuando una nueva explosión más fuerte que la anterior la derrumbó y entonces sintió pasos, gritos y rayos de luz pasar sobre ella.

Estaba en medio de una pelea, vió a una sombra lanzar un rayo a un niño de segundo mientras una figura se lanzó a este, interponiéndose, y chillando de dolor al segundo siguiente.

Cruciatus.

Se estremeció ante esa visión y aun mas cuando vio que quién se había interpuesto era Neville, quien valientemente se había interpuesto, para proteger al niño. Una pelirroja salió entre los escombros y apuntó como pudo al mortífago, aturdiéndolo y haciendo que Neville dejara de retorcerse en el suelo.

Algo dentro de ella reaccionó.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella no era ninguna cobarde y mucho menos se iba a quedar mirando, no cuando sus amigos la necesitaban más.

Ella tanteó el suelo en busca de su varita y peleo contra una capucha que iba tras su mejor amiga.

- ¡Aquí, imbécil! – grito. – ¡_Reducto!_

Un rayo rojo golpeó al hombre que cayó fuera del tren en movimiento. Corrió a ayudar a Neville, que desde el suelo se defendía y vio a Luna inconsciente en el suelo, aparentemente trató de proteger a la niña de once años sobre la que yacía y que lloraba aterrada. Pero viva.

Aquél gesto de nobleza de Luna y su imagen en el suelo, la llenó de cólera.

Lanzó varios hechizos aturdidores y varios de inmovilización hasta que miró a la cara a Bellatrix que la miraba con sadismo desde el fondo del vagón. Tenía una mano ensangrentada y temió preguntarse de quien era aquella sangre.

- Me encantará esparcir tu repugnante sangre por la alfombra, mi querida Granger. – dijo con una voz que le heló las venas a la joven.

- No te dejaré que lastimes a nadie más, víbora. – dijo ella apretando su varita.

Pero la bruja era más poderosa aun, lo sentía en su varita cuando sus maldiciones chocaron, cuando la joven se golpeó contra la pared y aun más cuando Lestrange demostró su habilidad en los hechizos insonoros, pero Hermione lo compensaba en agilidad rapidez y entusiasmo.

Apenas podía contra ella, pero la castaña arremetía sin piedad contra Bellatrix. En un momento su varita salió disparada por la fuerza de un rayo y Hermione acabó tendida en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, tratando en vano de levantarse. No podía perder, no podía dejarse derrotar, y menos por _ella_.

- ¿Extrañas a tus repugnantes muggles, Hermione? – preguntó con aquella voz patética.

- No te atrevas a mencionarlos, - murmuró ella tratando de levantarse. – Y mucho menos de decir mi nombre. Lo ensucias..

- Muchachita insignificante. – levantó su varita y ella supo que ahí se acabaría todo, pero la miró a los ojos, se encargaría que su mirada la persiguiera siempre.

Un rayo golpeó la figura de Bellatrix y esta se lanzó a un lado aullando de dolor mientras que docenas de rayos atacaban a la vez. Los mortífagos que quedaban se volvieron humo negro que salían disparados fuera del tren, pareciendo misiles que expulsaba la locomotora.

Un pedazo de techo iba a caer sobre ella por el masivo ataque de quienes fueran los que ahuyentaron a los mortífagos.

- ¡Granger!

Alguien grito su nombre y sintió que la jalaban con fuerza antes del golpe, y sintió pasos apresurados.

Ella simplemente ya no podía, aquel hechizo que lanzó Bellatrix la había debilitado mucho, veía cada vez mas borroso y vio una figura acercársele, tenía el cabello mas rubio que hubiera visto nunca…o si lo había visto?

- ¡Mierda, Potter, muévete! La sangresucia no reacciona.

- ¡Hazme el favor de callarte, Malfoy! Que si hubieran echo que retrocediera cuando pasó todo no estaría así.

- Este no es el momento, Ronald. – dijo una joven voz a modo de regañina, y más pasos se acercaron.

Una figura se acercó a ella tocándole el pulso, pues ella apenas y podía moverse. Sintió un cabello suave y largo acariciarle las mejillas, Ginny que intentaba ver si respiraba.

- ¿Hermione? Por favor abre los ojos….

Y entonces se sumió en la oscuridad.


	2. Un Malfoy nunca deja su orgullo

2

_Un Malfoy nunca deja su orgullo_

La chica se despertó en un lugar muy iluminado, y sentía que todo el cuerpo estaba adolorido, como si hubiese dado cinco vueltas al campo de quidditch. Poco a poco fue recordando la razón por la que estaba ahí y su corazón sintió un vuelco.

¿Qué paso con los otros?

Se sentó de un golpe y el dolor se acentuó en su cabeza, y miró alrededor, solo estaba ella y otras dos camas tenían el dosel corrido. ¿Quienes estarían ahí?

Entonces recordó la mano sanguinolenta de Bellatrix y a Luna. Y una fría sensación la dominó y como pudo se levantó tratando de ir hacia ahí…

- No deberías ponerte de pie tan rápido,. – escuchó una voz detrás de ella. – Solo causaras que te marees.

Se volvió y vio a Ginny Weasley, al verla una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y la pelirroja la miró de igual forma, estaba parada a un lado de la silla de su cama, parecía que acababa de llegar.

- Por Merlín, Ginny, ¿Dónde están los demás? – dijo de pronto angustiada. – Vi a Luna en el suelo y a Lestrange con sangre en sus manos…- empezó atropelladamente.

- Tranquila, todos están bien.- dijo ella consolándola, pero aun así la miró con preocupación en su rostro. - Luna solo fue aturdida, así que estará bien. La sangre no fue de ninguno de nosotros así que no hay nadie reportado herido; pero un mortífago murió por la explosión, el muy imbécil llegó antes de que lanzaran una maldición.

Hermione miró las camas de dosel, entonces estaban vacías y ella estuvo a punto de correr a ellas. De pronto se sintió tonta.

- Eras tú la que nos preocupabas, Bellatrix te maldijo de tal manera que estuviste dormida dos días, y solo decías cosas incomprensibles dormida que nos asustamos. – la preocupación estaba escrita en su rostro.

- Perdona, Ginny. Me descuidé mucho y ella me lanzó un hechizo insonoro así que no supe que pasó…

La pelirroja sonrió e hizo un gesto como restándole importancia y se acercó a ella.

- Ven, vamos con Madame Pomfrey para que te revise antes de darte de alta.

La castaña siguió a su mejor amiga, preguntándose que cosas podría haber estado diciendo que la pelirroja la miró de una manera que Hermione no supo que decirle.

Un rubio salió airado fuera del despacho del profesor Snape, se sentía con mucho rencor dentro de él. Mucha ira, mucho resentimiento. Este año habría nuevos cambios para él, sería prefecto y al profesor Dumbledore se le había ocurrido la gran idea de hacer intercambios de prefecturas.

Con fines de "formar lazos entre los estudiantes que fortaleciera el espíritu del compañerismo en tiempos oscuros" se le había ocurrido emparejar distintas casa. Y a él. Lo habían usado de perfecto ejemplo.

Que idiotez. Por culpa de su origen y de los actos equivocados de su padre sería emparejado con Granger. ¡Con Granger! ¿Algo peor pudo haberle pasado?

Es decir, él no compartía los pensamientos extremistas de su padre, una cosa era odiarla y desear exterminar a todos los que eran como ella y otra muy diferente convivir con _ella. _

No podía, le desesperaba su actitud empollona, santurrona y siempre con esa preocupación por los demás antes que su propio pellejo…entonces recordó cuando llegó al vagón de Potter y este había saltado al rescate de todos, como siempre, pensó con un bufido, y entonces en un suspiro había hecho que todos los mayores fueran a hacer frente y defender el expreso de Hogwarts.

Lo que encontraron fue de impresión.

La imagen de Bellatrix atacando a Granger sin piedad, mientras que esta, con auténtica valentía la contraatacaba y daba lo mejor de sí, a pesar de que no era suficiente. Entonces Potter atacó y él, Malfoy, tardó mucho en reaccionar.

No podía creer que alguien hiciera frente a su tía. Su padre jamás le levantaba la voz, su madre obedecía mansamente lo que ella mandaba, inclusive el Señor Oscuro, la había escuchado en su tiempo, cuando nadie más podía ni mirarlo sin sentirse acobardado. Él mismo sentía tremendo pánico con ella a pesar de que detestaba como hacía sufrir a su madre, instigándola a hacer parte de toda esa oscuridad.

Y ahí estaba Granger, dando la cara por todos.

Habían atacado al ver a Granger en el suelo, no se lo pensaron dos veces. Podría ser una sangresucia, una obstinada, una insufrible…pero tuvo que reconocer, que ella tuvo mucho coraje. Y eso jamás se lo diría. Primero moriría antes de reconocerlo frente a ella o frente a alguien más.

También la recordó, en brazos de Weasley, diciendo cosas incoherentes. Y se veía distinta a la Granger que combatía, se veía pequeña y frágil. Al ver el rostro de todos los que la miraron con angustia y la llamaban por su nombre, se percató de lo mucho que era admirada y amada esa chica que a él tantos problemas sociales y familiares le causaba.

Y ahora…tendría que convivir con ella por los deberes de Prefecto.

¡Merlín le ayudara! Pues será el peor año de todos.


	3. La línea que no cruzaré

3

La línea que no cruzaré

Hermione había abandonado a Ginny hacia unas horas, le había prometido antes de irse que se tomaría la poción que le entregó la medimaga, Madame Pomfrey para el mareo y para dejarle abandonar la enfermería. La verdad es que ya se sentía mejor, y se alegraba de no estar ya en esa cama y en ese lugar. Detestaba los hospitales, cualquiera de ellos, magos o muggles.

Mientras iba a ver a McGonagall recordó la pelea con Bellatrix y se recriminó a sí misma por su falta de habilidad, casi la asesinaba y ella no pudo ni seguirle el paso. Fue esa furia ciega la que casi acabó con ella, y Bellatrix casi ganó.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, despejó esos sentimientos deprimentes de su cabeza. No podía sentir lástima por sí misma, tenía que levantarse el ánimo. No dejaría que la próxima vez que se enfrentase a ella la tomara desprevenida.

Iba con esos pensamientos en su cabeza cuando, distraída no notó a un joven que caminaba hacia ella, pero sin verla directamente. Así que la sangresucia había despertado por fin, se dijo desde adentro.

Al darse cuenta que venía sumida en sus pensamientos, la miró, no lo notaría hasta que casi se cruzaran.

Hoy tenían que patrullar en la noche, se lo había dicho Snape, y se preguntó si ella lo sabría ya. A simple vista parecía que no, puesto venía con un rostro indescifrable. El cual por alguna razón llamó demasiada su atención, tanto que ella empezó a alzar la vista y él ni siquiera volteó el rostro. Se dio cuenta tarde.

Ella pareció oír sus pasos y miró a Draco Malfoy mirándola con mucho interés, lo cual al principio la dejó perpleja y segundos después compuso su rostro a uno más duro, levantando una coraza hacia él. Protegiéndose de su estupidez.

- Granger…- dijo con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia. – Ya te habías tardado en despertar. McGonagall ya estaba hasta buscando a tu reemplazo de ser su sabelotodo insufrible favorita.

- Tus insultos están perdiendo potencia, ¿eh, Malfoy? – dijo, ácida y siguió su paso.

- Tal vez sea la falta de práctica...- contestó él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Tal vez practique contigo, Malfoy, unos cuantos hechizos. – dijo ella empezando a desesperarse. – empezando por la transfiguración a hurón, que se te fascina.

Se miraron por un rato y el rubio empezó a preguntarse si podría hacer las rondas con ella, si podría tan siquiera convivir con ella. Pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería que el Ministerio le hiciera un expediente para él solo. Investigándole por su pasado incómodo.

- Supongo entonces que tendré que tener cuidado, ¿eh? - dijo burlonamente mientras se iba.

Ella lo vio irse con una expresión incomprensible, que raro estaba últimamente.

Mientras que él se marchaba con aquella frase en su cabeza, tener cuidado de Granger…no lo dijo solo por decirlo. En verdad debía tener cuidado con ella, era peligroso involucrarse con una sangresucia, aunque sea solo como un trabajo escolar tan sencillo como la prefectura, especialmente con ella, por mucho que él pensara en lo malo que era asesinar a alguien y en lo mucho que significara para él la pureza de la sangre.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, de una forma u otra, no sabía porque y eso le molestaba, desde que la había visto en aquel momento, que fue como verla sin el velo con el que siempre la veía, aquel velo que la ocultaba, recordándole lo distinta que era ella a él. Lo prohibida que era ella….

Un momento…prohibida…¿de qué? No era como si pensara en ella como mujer, no, no, no, él solo pensaba en ella como ser humana, eso era todo. Prohibida a él como persona y nada más.

McGonagall vió entrar a Hermione y la miró con cierta preocupación en su anciana mirada y la castaña supo de inmediato que algo no iba bien. La mujer se encaminó hacia ella y le sonrió.

- Me alegra verla repuesta. – dijo ella con una voz maternal, difícilmente oída en ella. – Y debo decirle, señorita Granger, que estoy totalmente orgullosa que usted pertenezca a Gryffindor y de ser yo su jefa de casa. – a la castaña se le subió un calorcillo por las mejillas, de vergüenza pero a la vez de orgullo y agradecimiento. – Ha demostrado usted, mucho valor en ese vagón.

- No tiene que agradecerme, profesora. – dijo ella sinceramente, - Si Harry no hubiese llegado, con los demás,…probablemente yo…

- Pero no sucedió, Granger, - dijo con una voz distinta, dando por hecho que algo así jamás podría haber sucedido. – Esta aquí y completa. Una digna estudiante mía. – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo. – Y ahora, debo pedirle un gran favor, señorita Granger.

Hermione supo entonces que algo si ocultaba la profesora, lo veía en su mirada y en como movía mucho las manos, sabía lo que iba a pedirle no le iba a gustar, la conocía a la perfección.

- Debo pedirle, señorita Granger, su entera dedicación a esta tardea…

- ¿Qué puede ser, profesora McGonagall, que usted no puede decírmelo directamente?

- El profesor Dumbledore ha pedido un intercambio de prefecturas. – dijo mirándola, intentando que se diera cuenta de lo que quería decirle, y conociendo bien a su alumna, entendió de inmediato.

- ¿con quién…- empezó ella con voz seria, rogando internamente que estuviera equivocada. – me ha emparejado..? – Melón, no podía tener tan mala suerte.

- Con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿profesora está usted demente? – dijo sin pensarlo con un rostro de indignación.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?...- cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

- Perdóneme, es decir….- dijo ella sonrojada y sonriendo levemente. – Profesora, por favor, no me empareje con él, suficiente tengo con aguantarlo en la clase de Pociones.

- No es decisión mía, esa la ha dado Dumbledore. El quiere…- se interrumpió a media frase, sopesando lo que iba a decirle, queriendo notase cuán importante era esa decisión del director. – Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore desea…que se pueda dar a el señor Malfoy una segunda oportunidad. – dijo esta última frase con una voz más suave.

La chica la miró ahora ya sin ceño, tratando de entender lo que la anciana profesora quería decir.

- ¿Una segunda oportunidad? – preguntó, curiosa.

- Así es, verá, señorita Granger. Ha de entender la situación del joven Malfoy. – se sentó detrás de su escritorio mirando sin ver un sobre su escritorio y la castaña miró el sobre que tenía un emblema del Ministerio. – Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago confeso y Draco mismo ha visto en su casa cosas que incriminan a su familia, ligada a esta….secta. Y es un potencial futuro mortífago, y ahora mismo inclusive puede este tomando ese camino sin proponérselo, tratando de mantener un bajo perfil por el acoso del Ministerio en él no sabemos lo que él realmente esté pensando o sintiendo...

Hubo un momento de silencio y Hermione pensaba en Draco y si extraño comportamiento, ¿podría ser que solo sea una pantalla? ¿Qué realmente siga siendo el mismo ser malvado y sádico que antes? O tal vez podría ser distinto…y se imaginó por un instante a Draco, como cualquier otro muchacho, con la máxima preocupación de su vida que debe ser, la escuela, sus amigos, todo menos ser querer un asesino.

- Y aquí, lejos de Lucius y su veneno, pero cerca a la vez de absorber esos rencores que quedan, por haber sido un hijo de seres como "ellos", del repudio de parte del alumnado, pueda perderse. …él, tal vez simplemente…necesita ayuda. – dijo ella poniendo su petición delante de Hermione, esperando ser aceptada por ella. – Una dirección que sea buena. Tal vez aun tenga un futuro.

La joven guardó silencio y entonces la miró, y supo que McGonagall sabía su respuesta, mucho antes que la castaña misma la encontrara, y suspiró con resignación.

- No diré que me guste tener que cambiar de compañero de Prefecto, profesora. Pero lo acepto solo por la fe que usted deposita en mí. Pero no creo lograr que Malfoy deje de ser un Malfoy.

- No podría esperar menos de usted, señorita Granger. Sé que será paciente…o almenas tratará de serlo.

Hermione sonrió dentro de sí, al ver a la maestra, resignada a tener que lidiar con aquellos dos, así como supo que aceptaría, sabía que tendría muchos problemas para que Malfoy se reformara….muchos muchos problemas. Y ambos, simplemente eran como agua y aceite.

Hermione pasó el día en los deberes sin pensar mucho en él, realmente ella pensaba que era una batalla perdida, nada podría hacer ella por Malfoy. Algo inculcado desde la infancia, por tu familia, no puede cambiarse en un año y menos si lo trata de inculcar tu peor enemigo sobretodo una extraña.

No quiso decirle las verdaderas razones de Dumbledore de quererla emparejar con Malfoy, a Harry o a Ron, en especial a este último, que se sentía indignado por haber sido cambiado por Malfoy, y ahora tendría que soportar al pedante de Ernie McMillan, prefecto de Huffelpuff.

- No te sientas así, Ron. Tienes suerte, al menos puedes llevarte bien con Ernie. –dijo ella con amabilidad.

- Si, pero tú no tendrás que soportarlo oír sus discursos sobre cómo fue mejor que nadie en algo. En serio, Hermione, lo vez y parece que ni el suelo lo merece. – dijo mientras jugaba con Harry a ajedrez mágico.

Harry y Hermione rieron por la indignación del pelirrojo, pasaron las horas así, entre risas y jugando. Como los extraño ella, a ellos dos, sus casi hermanos. Lo que quedaba de su familia.

Pasaron las manecillas a la doceava hora de la noche, y la castaña supo que era hora del patrullaje.

- En fin, hoy toca a Slytherin patrullar. – dijo ella con total abatimiento.

- Ten cuidado, Hermione. – mencionó el moreno con preocupación. – simplemente haz tu trabajo sin prestarle atención.

Ella sonrió a los dos jóvenes antes de desaparecer detrás del retrato de la señora gorda. Al salir se encontró con nada menos que con el rubio, con una expresión de total aburrimiento.

- Vaya, Malfoy, que detallista. – dijo ella inspirada. – has venido a por mí. No vaya ser que me pierda.

- Patrañas, Granger, estoy aquí para recordarte que no solo yo tendré que hacer este trabajo.

- Bien, entonces – dijo ella sacando su varita que al momento se iluminó,- andando.

Los dos iban caminando silenciosamente. Sin hablar, por las escaleras y por pasillos; en tal silencio que a Hermione le parecía eterno tan siquiera 5 minutos a solas con él. Le sorprendió que el rubio no dijera sus típicas tonterías todo el tiempo y eso la extrañó.

Pero por más que tratara de mostrar indiferencia el joven, por más lejano que quisiera sentirse de la castaña algo lo jalaba hacia ella, como una gravedad dentro de él, que no sabía explicar.

Sentía un enojo irracional contra ella, por sentirse así. Por todo el tiempo tener que pensar qué clase de persona sería ella en verdad, dejando de verla como un ser que no debía existir, sino como…¿Cómo qué?...ni él mismo lo sabía, tal vez como un ser igual a él. Pero al minuto se recriminaba esto, pensándolo irracional y estúpido. Los sangresucia jamás serían como los sangre limpia.

Eso era anti natura.

De reojo la miró, sin que se diera cuenta, tratando de imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su mente. Preguntándose, si ella también sentía curiosidad por él…

Ante ese pensamiento, fue suficiente para él. Se detuvo en seco.

- Sabes que, es estúpido vayamos donde mismo pudiendo verificar cada quien un ala del castillo. – dijo sin preguntarle ni esperando una respuesta. – Además, - agregó con todo el veneno que pudo reunir. – es insoportable tener que pasar un segundo más contigo.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó lo mas rápido que pudo, tratando de esperar que si alejándose de ella podría también alejarse de aquél estúpido pensamiento que lo estaba acosando.

Recordó el momento que Granger quedó inconsciente en el vagón, y entonces recordó lo que ella murmuraba.

Era una súplica, para el perdón de la vida de sus padres hacia quienes los habían asesinado, las palabras de ella habían impresionado al rubio, al ver cómo podía ser valiente y fuerte cuándo lo requería, y cuando podía ser tan frágil, cuando sus seres queridos peligraban. Había visto su inteligencia en la escuela, y su fortaleza contra él mismo,...si, Granger era todo un enigma, no era como las demás…ella tenía habilidades más complejas e indescifrables, que las demás.

Pero…mirarla, pensarla, eso era más de lo que debía hacer un Malfoy. No sabía qué extraña sensación estaba tratando de empujar la puerta que había dentro de él. Una enferma sensación, no... El no podía cruzar esa línea.

Hermione lo vio irse y pensó que sería mejor para ella, y siguió su camino, sin mirar atrás, y siguió su patrullaje en completa paz. Entonces algo extraño empezó a sentir cuando estuvo completamente sola, y había pasado una hora desde que Malfoy se fue... El silencio se había vuelto pesado y alarmante al llegar a un pasillo que daba al jardín, se detuvo en seco…un murmuro inhumano la dejó paralizada…algo había entre las sombras, aparte de ella misma. Y ese no era Malfoy.


	4. Aquellos ojos grises

**Primero que nada, Gracias por su total aceptación a mi humilde historia. Me gusta muchisimo Coldplay y la rolita de In my place me inspiró y ví todo lo que quería escibir gracias a esa canción. Aunque también The Scientist ayudo XD**

**No saben lo mucho que me alegra les haya parecido bien la historia, espero no decepcionarls. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, pues trabajo y ya pronto presentaré el examen de admisión a facultad. **

**De nuevo muchas gracias n.n y que disfruten el capitulo.**

4

Aquellos ojos grises

El sonido era cada vez mas fuerte y estaba acercándose a ella, acechándola. Ella retrocedió, helada y apretando fuerte la varita, dando pasos hacia atrás con lentitud, demasiado sorprendida para articular sonido alguno, miraba hacia al frente, lista para atacar.

Se sentía como desorientada, ¿como en nombre de Merlín podía encontrarse con una bestia extraña en pleno colegio?

Y estaba sola, perfecto. En que momento Malfoy la dejó sola, pero en fin, ¿quién iba a pensar en peligro en los pasillos de Hogwarts? Mas que a alumnos fuera de cama o a Peeves con sus vandalismos usuales.

Pero aquello era distinto, podía oír la fetidez de muerte que emanaba aquél ser que aun estaba bajo el manto de oscuridad del pasillo y las pisadas en el suelo, parecía algo grande, algo salvaje y mortal.

Entonces sintió la fría pieda de la pared en su espalda, dejandola desprotegida, y poco a poco la bestia empezó a tocar el manto delicado de luz de la varita de la castaña y lo que ella vió la dejó petrificada.

- Cielo santo…- dijo con verdadero temor, con los ojos húmedos y el corazón desbocandole. – Por favor, no...- casi rogó a aquél ser que le devolvía la mirada con ojos inyectados de sangre.

Sangre que parecía saborearse con esa lengua felina. Era nada menos que una Mantícora, un ser extremadamente peligroso, salvaje y alado, mitad león con rostro humanamente horrendo y peludo, con sendos colmillos que mostró a la castaña.

La miraba con fijación mientras detrás de él se alzaba una cola con zinchos, al cual Hermione no quitaba la vista.

_La varita, Hermione,…usa la varita…_ se decía internamente mientras sentía su mano temblar. Estaba sola, aunque corriera, esa bestia le duplicaría la velocidad.

_Piensa, piensa,..o porfavor.._.

El animal empezó a gruñir, con un extraño ronroneo malicioso. Parecía saborear su sangre y su carne, con la nariz….

Draco iba con su cabeza llena de prolijos pensamientos, todos ellos mas complicados que el anterior, se había comportado de una manera muy estúpida. Ella nisiquiera había abierto la boca y él ya se estaba comportando como un imbécil.

Pero la verdad es que con Granger nunca fue nada mas que un imbécil, desde que la conoció en primer año, hasta hoy. Realmente nunca la conoció de verdad, solo se limitó a sopesarla y a crear prejuicios sobre ella, aun cuando no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ella, solo la clasificó como un objeto, como un ser inferior.

Apretó los puños y paró en seco. Estaba harto de pensar sobre ella, de verla una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una fotografía. Pero por alguna razón su imagen estaba inmaculada, sin verla como él quería verla, sino como lo que siempre fue pero que él se negó a ver.

Algo estaba sucediéndole, algo que estaba fuera de su control, y sabía que por mucho que le pesara solo aquella joven era capaz de darle esa respuesta que él necesitaba tanto.

- Maldita, Granger. – susurró sin veneno, sino simplemente como un desahogo, un murmuro lleno de frustración.

Oyó pasos agitados que corrían hacia él, y por un momento su corazón latió desbocado sin ninguna razón, pensando estúpidamente que sería Granger y esa sensación lo agarró de sorpresa. ¿Se emocionaba encontrarse con ella?

Pero la sorpresa le duró poco, pues no era ella quien corría con tanta agitación, ni con varita en mano, y una actitud un tanto cuidadosa.

- ¿Theodore? – preguntó Malfoy con curiosidad.

- Draco…- empezó con voz agitada- Bendito Merlín, te he encontrado. Ha pasado algo, mas bien…he..he…- decía tan rápido y con voz cortada del cansancio.

- Cálmate, Nott. ¿Qué sucede?

El joven castaño lo miró con aprehensión en su mirada que alertó al rubio de inmediato, aquello parecía serio.

- Oí a unos Slytherins de séptimo año, murmurar cosas en la sala común…Draco, han colado una mantícora en el colegio.

El rostro de Malfoy se volvió lívido y más pálido de lo normal. No podía ser cierto, una bestia como esa, ¿Cómo podían siquiera controlarla? Era imposible.

- Lo han hecho para restregarle a Dumbledore que ellos no olvidan una venganza, murió un mortífago, ellos quieren acabar con al menos un estudiante…

Y como si pudiese oír la bestia su opinión y afirmarla, un grito perforó el silencio que acabó con la poca serenidad que le quedaba al rubio que sintió se encogió su corazón en un sentir muy doloroso y angustiado.

- Creo que se ha topado con alguien. – su mejor amigo expresó en palabras aquello que tanto quería pasar por alto. – ¿Malfoy…donde esta Granger? – preguntó al darse cuenta en lo solitario que había encontrado a su amigo.

- ¡Maldita seas, Granger! – gritó dando vuelta sobre sus pies para correr con varita en mano hacia aquél grito.

Sentía un tremendo sentimiento dentro de si, ¿culpa? ¿miedo? No , si fuera miedo estaría corriendo en la otra dirección. _¿Porqué correr hacia el peligro?,_ se preguntó mientras oía a Theo llamarlo de lejos y seguirle la carrera.

¿Desde cuando su mejor amigo no corría por su vida? Se preguntó Nott, apreciaba a Malfoy por ser él, era su mejor amigo, pero si conocía muy bien al rubio es que sabía que jamás buscaría el peligro, entonces que era lo que lo hacía correr así, de una manera que él con mucho esfuerzo podía seguirle el paso.

Con una sorprendente desesperación.

Estaban cerca, podían oír sonidos de pelea y gruñidos, gritos. Draco sentía mucho miedo a aquellas bestias, siempre fue un cobarde, él mismo lo reconocía. Pero sentía más miedo por algo más, y de nuevo, no pudo evitar pensar en Granger, en su sonrisa, en su entusiasmo y en su optimismo y si, su obstinación. Esa adorable obstinación, si maldita sea. Se recriminaba a esas alturas, cuando sabía lo que estaba apunto de hacer, una estúpida y loca acción que un Malfoy jamás haría.

Hermione sentía mucho dolor en el muslo, apenas corría y lanzaba maldiciones, echizos todo lo que podía ocurrirsele que pudiese hacer el mas minimo daño a la criatura que la estaba persiguiendo con tanta saña, aquellos colmillos que tanto buscaban su blanca piel y su sangre, sobre todo su sangre que manaba de su muslo que impulsaba a la mantícora, sobreexitandola con el olor.

Una púa de su cola había ido a parar ahí, cuando intentó correr y la golpeó con su cola. Trataba de mantener la cabeza fría, pero era difícil sabiendo que una criatura potencialmente mortal había asestado un golpe mortal, envenenandole con aquella púa en su muslo.

Era cuestión de una hora, y estaría perdida. Hacía el mayor ruido posible para que alguien, quien fuese, tuviera la fortuna de oírla antes que aquella bestia la devorara. Y Hermione sabía lo que pasaba cuando esos animales se alimentaban, se oía un escalosfríante canturreo, tétrico. Quien lo oyese, estaría oyendo el sonido de muerte de la castaña.

No, no podía dejar que el miedo la dominara ni la desesperanza. ¿Porqué le había tocado una peor semana como aquella? Primero Bellatrix, después Malfoy y ahora esta bestia, ¿Qué otra cosa le esperaba?

En una esquina cayó al suelo, incapaz de correr, y así, sobre su espalda, se disponía a atacar, y así lo hizo hasta que oyó pasos.

- ¡Granger! GRANGER. – gritó un rubio con una voz que provocó en la castaña la mas extraña de las sensaciones pero fue opacado con el tremendo alivio que sintió al ver ayuda, aunque, pensaba, aunque hubiese sido Snape habría sido capaz de besarle.

Nott venía con él y lanzaba todo embrujo que sabía, inclusive prohibidos para el alumnado, pero la joven no pensaba decir ni un pero, estaba feliz de ser rescatada y no se iba a fijar en el modo empleado para su rescate.

Theo lanzó un cruciatus seguido de Malfoy, quien en modo protector se puso delante de la castaña, que veía todo atravez de la luz verde mortecina que manaba de las varitas de ambos.

- ¡Granger, petrifícalo! – gritó Nott para hacerse oír sobre los gruñidos y bramidos del animal.

- ¡Se necesitan dos conjuros para poder con él! – respondió ella. - ¡Yo sola no podré!

- ¡Entonces dejame ayudarte! – gritó Malfoy. - ¿!Listo Theo!

- ¡A la de tres! ¡Prepárate, Granger! – respondió el aludido.

Hermione apuntó con su varita, tratando de enfocar la mirada en el ser monstruoso que se reotrcía en el suelo.

- ¡Una…!

- ¡..Dos..!

- TRES…

Dos rayos rojos salieron disparados con total presición al animal, antes que pudiera recuperarse del cruciatus de Malfoy y Theodore.

Un silencio inhundó el pasillo.

- Mi pierna…- se quejó la joven.

Malfoy se arrodilló ante ella y sin permiso ni miramientos levantó un poco su falda, ante la mirada incómoda de Hermione, que lucía sonrojo. Aun ante esa situación podía llegar a ser muy pudorosa. Típico de ella.

- Tenemos que llevarte con Pomfrey a la de ya. – la miró Malfoy y le habló con una voz que intimidó a la chica, no parecía el mismo que antes había dicho que no la soportaba y que la había abandonado fríamente hacia unas horas.

- Buscaré a Snape. – dijo Nott, distrayendo a la chica por un momento de aquél otro Malfoy. – Solo espero no me mande a la mierda por levantarlo a estas horas. – dijo tratando de animarles con una bromilla.

Pero Draco no estaba para bromas, sin miramientos cargó con la castaña en brazos y corrió como pudo hacia a la enfermería. La joven lo miraba con demasiada curiosidad mal disimulada.

- Es la segunda vez que salvo tu trasero, Granger. – dijo arrastrando las palabras. – Será mejor que no se vuelva un hábito.

Hermione a pesar del dolor que sentía tenía aun animos de contestarle, no podía evitarlo, él le provocaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, ahorcarle con sus propias manos.

- ¿Segunda? No te equivoques, Malfoy, Harry fue el que decidió regresar, aunque tuviese que llevarte a empujones. – dijo ella con sudor frío en su frente que ya empezaba a pegarle su fleco castaño a su piel.

- Como prefieras mirarlo, Granger, también estuve ahí, asi que no me vengas con esas.- dijo él burlonamente, pero vió con preocupación que ella ya se había quedado sin sentido en sus brazos. – Mierda, Granger, tienes que sacar esa fuerza tuya. No me hagas esto…

Oyó la joven su voz, entre sombras y entre la vigilia, lo vió mirarla…con esos ojos grises…que tanto la perturbaban y tanto desesperaban.

Odiaba admitir, lo cómodo que era estar en aquellos brazos del enemigo, y sentir el golpeteo de su corazón en un costado…y sentir esa extraña sensación…que sintió, al ver esos ojos grises…

La profesora McGonagall lo vió salir de la enfermería con un rostro severo.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿quiere explicarme que sucedió? – dijo con el más severo tono que pudo encontrar, se veía extraña con esa pinta que traía con su pijama escoses y esa mirada de circunstancias.

Nada la preparó para lo que el Slytherin le contestó.

- Perdóneme, profesora. – dijo mirándola con seriedad, la anciana lo miró con sorpresa. – fue mi culpa…dejé a Granger sola. Nott vino a alertarme de que alguien había introducido a aquél ser al colegio. Ella trató de detenerme y hacer que obedeciese sus ordenes, pero fui obstinado y fui yo quien se marchó por su cuenta. Por favor…., .- su rostro se tornó avergonzado por un momento y pareció teñirsele de rosa sus mejillas. - no le diga nada a Granger de lo que le acabo de decir.

Y sin mas, dejando a Minerva McGonagall con una expresión de graciosa incredulidad en su rostro, y él con una extraña apariencia de seriedad, se marchó…


	5. La amenaza de Lucius Malfoy

5

La amenaza de Lucius Malfoy

La anciana profesora entró a la enfermería con el corazón desbocado de preocupación, al enterarse por el joven Malfoy que nada menos una mantícora había atacado a su alumna preferida, como ella sentía muy en el fondo de su ser.

Probablemente en este momento estaría Snape encargándose de aquella bestia, y ella sin saber lo cerca que estuvo el peligro de Hogwarts, de lo fácil que había sido. ¿Quiénes podrían haber sido los responsables de aquél acto cruel y arriesgado?

Llegó a donde se encontraba la joven, sentada en la cama con una venda en la herida, y al ver venir a su profesora esbozó una sonrisa honesta, siempre le agradaba ver a la profesora, sea cual sea la situación. Ella sin duda, era como una madre para ella por mucho que le avergonzara tal idea, incluso jamás lo diría en voz alta.

- Profesora…- empezó ella. – Yo….

- Descuide, señorita Granger. – dijo la profesora con un rostro sereno, miró su pierna vendada y la miró con algo de preocupación maternal que hizo la joven se sonrojara. – Tiene usted un ángel en algún lugar o una tremenda suerte. Si el muchacho Malfoy no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

- Si, es de las pocas veces que me alegra haberle visto… sino la única. – dijo ella con una sonrisa. - Malfoy…

- Ya me ha explicado él todo, Granger. – dijo ella interrumpiéndola de pronto educadamente.

- ¿A si? – dijo ella con extrañeza.

- Si. Lo que quiero ahora saber, es como un monstruo como ese pudo haber llegado hasta aquí, adentro. – dijo lo ultimo con verdadera sorpresa. - ¿Qué alumnos podrían haber hecho algo así?... se me ocurren unos cuantos nombres en la cabeza en este momento. No puedo creer, que unos estudiantes hayan planeado esto o lo hayan introducido por su propia cuenta. Hablaré con el jovencito de Slytherin que escuchó tales comentarios, esto merece expulsión. Aunque me temo el Ministerio tendrá que enterarse de esto, y creo que Draco Malfoy podría quedar involucrado. – dijo esto con pesar. – Ante sus ojos, él será el mejor sospechoso que puedan encontrar.

La Gryffindor sin darse cuenta apretó la sábana que le cubría la pierna buena, y sintió una pena por Malfoy, pues la había salvado y no quería que le involucrasen por algo que ella creía no era capaz, no ahora.

- Pero, profesora, es injusto. – Minerva McGonagall la miró con atención, el tono que utilizó ella, irónicamente parecido al que empleaba cuando defendía cosas como la esclavitud de los elfos o sobre el racismo con las criaturas semihumanas, ahora lo empleaba para defender a un chico que la maltrató durante los últimos seis años, un chico con quien ni tan solo habían hablado civilizadamente; que sorpresa se llevaba de ambos. – Malfoy me salvó, él mismo me trajo aquí….bueno si, él fue quien en primer momento me abandonó - dijo con voz indignada y ¿dolida? - pero tampoco era como si estuviéramos en el bosque prohibido, él sabía que nada podría pasarme…Hablaré con Kingsley si es necesario.

La profesora tardó un rato en entenderla y asentir. Si Hermione Granger pensaba que había algo que se podía hacer por Malfoy entonces confiaba en ella. Vaya sorpresa que se estaba llevando, primero el señor Malfoy con aquél extraño discurso de auto culpa, que un año antes no se lo creería ni su abuela, y ahora Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna de todos, la que estaba dispuesta a defender aquél que era oprimido, a hacer frente a personas como el joven Slyhterin, ahora lo defendía y creía en su inocencia.

Tal vez Dumbledore no estaba equivocado y realmente Malfoy obtendría su segunda oportunidad. Solo que ahora…estaba el Ministerio de por medio.

- ¿Profesora…? – Hermione pareció notar el semblante contrariado de Minerva, que sopesaba las cosas en la cabeza.

- Perdóneme, señorita Granger. – dijo ella con aquél tono que usaba cuando en verdad deseaba salieran las cosas bien, pero simplemente no había remedio. – Pero no está en mis manos, si el Ministerio decide poner el dedo sobre el joven Malfoy, lo único que podremos hacer por él será aportar evidencia de su inocencia. Pero por favor, deje de pensar tales cosas, solo plantee la posibilidad, que la verdad veo muy próxima, dado el curriculúm del joven Malfoy. Pero aún no ha sucedido nada. – dijo tranquilizando a la mente de la chica.

La profesora se despidió y deseó su pronta recuperación y se marchó. Hermione miró sus vendajes con cierta molestia y cierta melancolía. Malfoy muy a su pesar, muy en contra de su naturaleza, la ayudó, y eso no lo olvidaría. Aunque no tenía porqué decírselo.

- Hermione – dijo una voz preocupada, y se dio cuenta que tres jóvenes entraron a verla apresurados.

Ginny, Ron y Harry. Sonrió al verles, aunque los tres tenían sendas caras de preocupación.

- Por favor, dime que no te está gustando ser Harry. – dijo Ron con su típico humor, lo cual fue respondido con una mirada de reproche del moreno.

La castaña rió con verdadera gracia ante la comparación.

- Oh, Ron…no, de hecho detesto volver. Una media hora y por fin podré irme.

- ¿Es cierto que Malfoy te trajo aquí en brazos? – dijo Ginny con curiosidad.

La castaña se sonrojó ante el modo en que ella lo decía, pues parecía estar preguntándolo como si ella y Malfoy…

- Solo porque no podía caminar, y de hecho se fue en cuanto me trajo aquí. El muy patán solo me "aventó" aquí. – dijo indignada.

- No te aventó, Hermione. Ni siquiera se fue. – dijo ella con voz de confidencia aunque Ron exigía saber los detalles, pero ni ella ni Ginny le prestaban atención a sus reclamos. – Hanna Abbott lo vio afuera de la enfermería cuando iba temprano al Gran Comedor, dijo que parecía preocupado por algo, no le tomó importancia hasta que casi todo Hogwarts se enteró de la Mantícora.

- ¿¡Todo Hogwarts? – exclamó ella. – Pensé que lo de la mantícora estaba siendo discreto…

Ella rió, burlándose.

- Claro Hermione, aquí nunca se esparcen los chismes, es de mala educación. – dijo irónicamente, que hasta Harry sonrió ante esa ocurrencia.

Una aplastante sensación la recorrió al escucharla. No la dejó como ella pensó, aunque si, obvio el jamás se quedaría a su lado, tomándole la mano. No, pero al menos que se quedara a ver si al menos sobreviviría. Ella tomándole por un ser frío, y resulta que el muy discreto estuvo todo el tiempo afuera. Esperando.

Una sonrisa nació en su rostro sin pensarlo, y le pareció gracioso que el huroncito botador no era tan frío después de todo.

Un Slytherin caminaba a prisa hacia su sala común, con evidente cansancio pues no había dejado a Granger con Madame Pomfrey hasta ver que ella estaba totalmente repuesta, y el cielo estaba aclarándose en ese preciso momento, no se había quedado a que McGonagall entrara con ella. Se había marchado antes que la castaña se diera cuenta que él aun seguía ahí.

Se había preocupado demasiado por ella, y eso le aterró. Se desconoció desde el momento en que corrió buscándola. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ahora…ahora si su familia se enterara, oh, por Merlín. ¿Qué excusa podría inventar?

Podría decir que solo quería que no lo involucraran con el asesinato de una sangresucia, y menos siendo la sangresucia favorita de Potter.

Tragó pesado, pensando en su madre, de lo que Bellatrix podría querer hacer para que él se mantuviera unido a los mortífagos. La palabra le asqueó, ya estaba harto, harto de ellos, de fingir. Él no era ningún asesino, podría ser un patán, un interesado, un pre juicioso, pero jamás un asesino.

No notó el momento en que llegó a la sala común y vio a Pansy, Nott y a Blaise, todos en el mismo lugar cerca de la chimenea, y sintió sus miradas taladrándolo. Seguramente Nott habrá abierto la bocaza, como es de costumbre.

- Draco…Por Merlín, ¿Cómo pudiste ir a por la sangresucia? – empezó Parkinson. – ¿Acaso valía la pena ser el traidor para los mortífagos? Si Bellatrix se entera…

- Me vale una mierda si se entera o no. – se cansó de eso, y fue directamente a ellos hecho una furia. – La verdad, es que se puede meter su varita donde más le quepa.

Los tres se quedaron de piedra al oírle, Nott cambió su rostro a uno con una sonrisa, le alegraba ver que al menos no era insensible ante la Gryffindor, que él jamás creyó en la importancia de la sangre y le alegraba ver a su mejor amigo con ese cambio de parecer.

- Draco…

- No, Blaise, no. Estoy cansado de ser etiquetado, de ser señalado de ser el "hijo de mortífagos", un asesino. No soy yo, ése no soy yo, y no voy a permitir que me obliguen a elegir un futuro que no es el mío. No seré su títere, como lo fue mi padre.

Al mencionar a su padre los tres se quedaron en silencio, hasta Nott miró hacia otro lugar, la verdad, es que en Hogwarts los chismes se transportaban más rápido que la red Flú. Draco los miró y supo que algo no cuadraba ahí.

- ¿Qué? – espetó.

Nott fue el único capaz de hablar.

- Draco…hasta parece echo adrede. – dijo enseñándole una carta. – Ha llegado hacía tan solo media hora. - De nada más y nada menos que su propio padre.

Draco sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. Se dirigió a un espacio entre la chimenea y la vista al lago negro por aquél extraño acuario. Se sentía en una pesadilla, sosteniendo aquella carta tan inofensiva pero con un contexto aterrador.

La luz verde mortecina no ayudaba y el silencio le estallaba en los oídos, y él solo deseaba que ese día terminara ya.

_Draco:_

_No tengo mucho tiempo, así que solo tengo que decirte que me han llegado unos rumores muy increíbles para mí, si no te conociera como creo concerté pensaría que estás perdiendo la razón o a ti mismo. Colaron a una mantícora para asesinar sangresucias, y de ser posible a Potter, y me he enterado por tu tía Bellatrix, que has salvado la vida no solo de una sangresucia, sino de la mejor amiga de Potter. _

_Entra en razón antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si no…simplemente dejarás de ser un hijo para mí, y serás uno más de los cadáveres por los que tendremos que pasar para llegar a Potter y a Dumbledore. Si esto no te convence, entonces déjame decirte que la misma Bellatrix ha amenazado con lastimar a Narcisa, tu madre. _

_¿Qué es más importante, Draco?_

_L. Malfoy_

- Ni mi razón ni yo somos ya de tu incumbencia…_Padre_. – murmuró con ira apretando la carta y haciéndola bolita y lanzándola con ira hacia la chimenea ante la mirada de sus amigos.

Pero la verdad era que realmente le importaba, le importaba que estuviera perdiendo a su familia, por mucho que le avergonzara, la única familia que le quedaba y deshecha. Equivocada, si pero aun así era su familia.

Mamá…pensó con amargura. Ella le importaba, le importaba muchísimo. Aunque fría y bella, Narcisa Malfoy, siempre fue una buena madre para él. Lo amó aun con sus defectos, como toda buena madre, le defendía de la ira ciega de su padre y le tranquilizó cuando el Señor Oscuro acudía a su casa y le miraba con esos ojos asesinos que Draco sentía que le quitarían el alma.

Si…lo único de verdad ahí era su madre. No podía exponerla, por mucho que sintiera contra su padre, por mucho que empezara a aflorar aquél extraño enigma hacia su compañera prefecta, él no podía dejar a su madre sufrir.

Aunque tuviese que fingirle un odio a Granger, aunque tuviera que repudiarla públicamente, no dejaría que aquella mujer lastimara a su madre.


	6. Mentiras

6

Mentiras

La chica caminaba junto a sus amigos, quienes reían, bromeaban y contaban las últimas novedades del quidditch, mientras ella sentía dentro de sí una extraña sensación, agradable y extraña. Le daban ganas de querer reír y de gritar. No sabía qué causaba tales sensaciones incomodas para ella pues no sabía de donde provenían, solo sentía una emoción fuerte al recordar a cierto Slytherin, en sus ojos, fríos y su extraño proceder.

Se le hacía imposible sus acciones hacia ella de cómo había cambiado él y también estaba tan asustada de pensarle tanto que creía se volvería loca por tantas cosas que rodaban en su cabeza, dándole vueltas y tratando de encontrarle la lógica a todo aquello.

No entendía porque sentía ese torbellino de confusión y de emoción a la vez, nunca lo sintió porque jamás pensó que podría pasar, tal vez por eso tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Draco Malfoy la emocionaba.

Ese pensamiento la dejó fría, dejó de caminar y sus amigos enfrascados como estaban en su conversación no lo notaron, ella giró sobre sus pasos y corrió. Corrió con el corazón desbocado, afiebrado de emoción y de miedo. Miedo al rubio que despertó en ella unas emociones que no podía controlar y que sinceramente no quería sentir.

Snape caminaba a lado de su estudiante más querido para él, ambos iban en silencio. Acababa de hablarle sobre la carta que había recibido y de lo que él pensaba sobre ello, no dijo nada sobre el incidente de Granger, no podría confesárselo ni siquiera era capaz de aceptarlo él mismo.

No sabía qué cosas estaban sucediéndole, estaban dañándole, porque por más puras y sinceras que estas sean no podía permitirles entrar a su corazón. Esas emociones, débiles como su padre les llamaba, desconocidas como las llamaba su madre, no podía permitirles invadirle y desterrar aquello que él siempre creyó.

Aunque ahora era diferente, si, es verdad. Pero una cosa no iba con la otra, no podía sentir esto, no podía…no solo por él sino que la sola idea de que Granger lo supiera le alteraba, ella solo se burlaría y pensaría que le estaba tomando el pelo. Jamás pasaría, así que no debía sentirse mal de lo que sabía que haría.

Proteger a su madre, alejando a la persona que estaba haciéndolo una buena persona, que le daba valor con su propio valor. Aquella que lo hacía ver lo equivocado que había estado viviendo, de lo muerto que estaba hasta que realmente se permitió conocerla.

El joven temió que su profesor pudiera darse cuenta de aquél inmenso sentir que sentía en aquél momento por la sangresucia mas detestable del colegio, la empollona que tantas molestias le causaba. Le asustó que pudiese oír el sonido de su corazón esperanzado en aquellas frías y silenciosas mazmorras.

Pero era imposible, no podía oírle, solo él. Solo Draco oía a su corazón protestar en sus oídos, pidiéndole lo escuchara por primera vez, que se diera cuenta que sufría cada vez que lo ignoraba.

Por eso sentía pesar al saber que haría lo fuese por alejar a Granger, porque no solo le haría daño a ella, sino a sí mismo.

- El ministro vendrá, para hablar sobre ti y sobre lo que pasó con Granger en aquél pasillo. No creo que suceda nada, ya que tienes a Nott de testigo…- dijo el moreno con su voz fría.

- Y a ella también. – dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Estás seguro? Ella no creo que tenga inconveniente alguno de entregarte. – dijo con malicia. – después de todo lo que han pasado ustedes dos en estos años…sería ingenuo de su parte…

Draco se volvió a mirarle por primera vez y Severus Snape por primera vez guardó silencio. Vio determinación en su ahijado, y parte de Severus se alegró de eso.

- Ella no lo haría…- dijo Draco, sin darse cuenta que estaba defendiéndola. – no es así…sabe que no fui yo…- entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que subrayaba ese tono en su voz, la manera en que dijo _ella_ fue casi una confesión e inmediatamente se volvió, tratando de aparentar neutralidad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – el hombre se acercó al rubio, mirándole desde su altura, a un lado de él perforándole con la mirada. – ¿Porqué confías en que no lo hará, acaso poco te he enseñado sobre la realidad de tu situación, muchacho? Sobre la naturaleza de las sangresucias….

Draco le devolvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar su enojo por aquél termino. ¿Pero porqué se enojaba? ¿Acaso él mismo no la había llamado así tantas veces? ¿Qué era diferente ahora?

Temía saber la respuesta y más que su profesor y padrino se diera cuenta primero que él así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Mentir.

- La sangresucia sabe lo que le conviene…- expresó en palabras todo el veneno que pudo encontrar, todo lo sucio en él, todo lo malvado que él sabía aun residía aun en él, pero ahora sin ella, sabía que eso podría consumirle - Sabe que si habla, le pasará algo muy malo a Potter…y a ella misma si se va de la boca….

Sin darle tiempo a nada caminó tan aprisa como pudo, apretando los puños con la boca seca y asqueado de sí mismo. Nunca una mentira había sido tan difícil.

Se encontraron en el despacho de Dumbledore, parecía un deja vù. Kingsley los miraba con total seriedad. Draco Malfoy se encontraba de frente a él, y Hermione se encontraba a su izquierda y McGonagall con Dumbledore a la derecha.

Había cinco aurores que esperaban al fondo, como simples sombras, de espectadores.

- …es todo lo que sucedió. – dijo Malfoy con frialdad al terminar su relato. – Después regresé a mi sala común al ver que Granger estaba en buenas manos.

No parecía alegrarse, ni sentirse bien por su buena acción. No contó nada sobre su conversación con McGonagall ni sobre como esperó tanto tiempo a que la joven Gryffindor se recuperara.

- Hermione me ha contado su versión y no puedo no creerle. – dijo él mirándola, después dirigir una mirada al bolsillo del rubio, donde se encontraba la varita de este. – A menos que sea todo parte de un hechizo. – Dame tu varita.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, preocupado, si le entregaba la varita vería las maldiciones imperdonables lanzadas hacia la mantícora, pero pensarían que fueron lanzadas hacia Granger, y asumirían estaba bajo un _imperius_.

Ella pensó lo mismo así que dio un paso adelante, si ella lo decía, no sonaría a mentira. Si ella lo decía lo perdonarían, y ella jamás permitiría mandaran a un inocente a Azkaban, menos si se trataba de él.

- Por favor, Señor Kingsley, - dijo ella, acercándose al hombre de color, sin mirar a Malfoy. – No piense mal, de Draco. – sin pensar dijo su nombre, para sonar más convincente, solo que a ella y al rubio les causó un gran impacto esta simplicidad. - él…solo trató de protegerme. Él usó la maldición imperdonable…

Kingsley miró a Draco con sorpresa y recelo a la vez. El rubio miró a Granger, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo.

- Pero no en mí. – dijo ella mirando a Kingsley, sin mirar de nuevo a el rubio. – Hizo lo que pudo para salvarme y no me molesta que inclusive haya quebrado la ley para hacerlo. Por favor no lo castigue.

Malfoy la miró por más tiempo, viéndola así con ese rostro de ángel que antes no notó, con esa compasión tan suya que tenía por aquellos que injustamente sufrían, que injustamente debían pagar.

- Él hizo solo lo que tenía que hacer…No lo castigue por hacer lo correcto.

El ministro la miró y sonrió. Sería una buena litigante, una buena aurora también. Tenía talento y sabía que ella jamás mentía. Por eso, ciegamente, le creyó.

- Creeré en tu palabra, jovencito. – dijo de pronto mirándolo con recelo. – Pero sé por experiencia propia…que los Malfoy tienen un gusto por las mentiras. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, muchacho.

- ¿Porqué no me dice algo nuevo? – dijo él, defendiéndose por su prejuicio, bien fundado, pero aún él se negaba ser etiquetado, se negaba a seguir el patrón Malfoy muy dentro de él.

Hermione se entristeció al oír a Kingsley hablar sobre las mentiras y los Malfoy. Tenía fe en que con Draco Malfoy se equivocara.

Había pasado una semana y ni ella ni él se habían acercado siquiera ni una palabra, ella sentía culpa por no poder agradecer lo que pasó. Y quería decirle pero no encontraba el tiempo indicado ni el momento justo donde estuviera solo, no quería tampoco meterlo en chismes ni en problemas con sus compañeros que sabía eran poco afectos a ella.

Entonces en un día cualquiera lo vio en un pasillo, ella se dirigía a la biblioteca y se lo encontró. Iba con su capa negra, y un aspecto de desolación, con la vista hacia abajo y seriedad en sus facciones.

Hermione lo vio venir y quiso acercarse, quería tenía que decirle al menos gracias por salvarle su vida….de nuevo. Quería decirle lo sorprendida que estaba de su valor inesperado, de su cambio.

Pero sentía que algo en su interior la jalaba hacia atrás, y las palabras se negaban a subir por su garganta. ¿Cómo algo tan sencillo podía ser tan difícil?

Él estaba a punto de llegar hasta ella y sintió que no podría hacerlo, no podría decir una mentira y menos a ella. Ahora que sabía que era la causante de su tormento, de la tortura que ejercía en él, al saberla imposible, al saberla ajena a él.

Ella era una buena muchacha, no merecía que le causara tristeza con su comportamiento, aunque fuera su madre la que estaba de por medio, se le hacía un abuso siquiera mirarla mal. P

Maldita Granger con sus malditos sentimientos. Apretaba los puños que la fuerza le empalideció sus nudillos, Merlín su corazón no podría, estaba desbocado.

- Malfoy…- empezó ella con aquella voz que tanto odiaba él, por hacer que su corazón se rindiera tan fácil. – Lo que hiciste por mí…

Tragó duro. Se odiaría, se odiaría bastante….

- Jamás sucederá de nuevo, sangresucia. – dijo él mirándola con indiferencia, sacada de no sabía dónde. – Cada quién se cuida como puede.

Ella se sorprendió de eso, y caminó a su ritmo, parecía querer escapar de ella.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo ella, sin afectarle el sobrenombre, estaba acostumbrada que viniera de él. – No pareces el mismo Malfoy de hace unos días.

- Así es, Granger. No soy yo porque nunca fui el de esa noche. No quería problemas así que por eso regresé por ti cuando Theodore me contó. – trataba evitar mirarla, sería imposible si la miraba.

- Tratas de hacerte el duro pero ya no te sale el jueguito, Malfoy. – dijo ella, presionándole para que realmente se le cayera la máscara que él siempre trataba de tener con mucho cuidado. – La verdad es que te has estado ablandando, y estoy segura no piensas como los demás Slyhterin…sé que eso ya no te importa.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿Qué sabes tú de mí? – le espetó y apretó el paso.

- Simplemente lo sé…- dijo ella sonrojándose, asombrándose de su propio valor.

- ¡No me conoces! – dijo parándose un momento y mirándola, después siguió su camino al darse cuenta el daño que le había causado ver su rostro preocupado por él. - ¡No te atrevas a dártelas de que me conoces!

- ¡Te conozco lo suficiente! – dijo ella con obstinación y en un momento de apasionamiento se puso delante de él con rapidez, mirándole, el joven casi pierde su papel que trataba de obtener al verla tomar aquella actitud. – Te conozco desde que tengo once años, y sí, se de dónde vienes, de que familia y de que valores. Sé que eres lo suficientemente cobarde para afrontar tus propias decisiones y para haber hecho lo que hiciste esa noche. Conozco tu peor lado, conocí tu oscuridad y ahora quiero conocer el mejor lado de ti, Malfoy.

Draco se quedó de piedra al oír a Granger decir todo esto, no sabía que decir.

- Si conocí todo lo que fuiste y puedo perdonarte, entonces puedo aceptarte. Puedo aceptar quien eres sin juzgarte, Malfoy. No quiero te vuelvas como ellos. Tienes una oportunidad, y puedes aprovecharla, - recordó las palabras de McGonagall y ahora las sintieron suyas. – puedes tener un futuro.

Draco la miró, viendo todo aquello en sus ojos. Viendo la esperanza que tenía ella en él, y le dolieron, le dolía ella. En ese momento, lo supo…supo lo que significaba ella para él, y eso lo acabó de destruir, ella tenía razón. Le aterraba afrontar sus decisiones, y esta lo hacía sufrir.

El adoptó una mirada fría y maliciosa, su sonrisa se volvió cruel y Hermione sintió que algo dentro de ella se hacía pequeño. Draco puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, y acercó su rostro a ella, luchó fuerte contra sí mismo para no arrepentirse, para hallar la fuerza para decir lo que tenía que decir y total frialdad para ignorar aquél hermoso sentimiento que sintió al tocarla, al sentirla así de cerca…solo podía acercarse un poco mas y podría besarla, pero no…esos pensamientos debía olvidarlos, debía aplastarlos.

Pensar en el daño a su madre le dio fuerzas y el pensamiento de también pudieran dañarla a ella también renovaron sus intenciones. Si se enteraban de los sentimientos que guardaba él para con ella la matarían, la torturarían frente a él y después la matarían, inclusive, pensaba él con espanto, lo obligarían a matarla él mismo. Jamás podría con eso.

No se lo perdonaría nunca, jamás lo olvidaría.

Así que por esto, pudo sacar las fuerzas necesarias, la mejor actuación de su vida al romperle el corazón a la chica que creyó en él. La chica que lo defendió ante el mismo ministro de magia.

- Crees conocerme, pero estas equivocada, Sangresucia. – dijo susurrándolo en forma fría, dolía su voz, dolían sus ojos. - ¿Qué es una sangresucia menos en el mundo? Lo hice para salvarme el pellejo, y asegurar mi lugar aquí. Pero tu vida me importa nada, no puedo siquiera respirar el mismo aire que tú. Eres insoportable. Insufrible. No sé de donde saqué fuerzas para no vomitar cuando te llevé hasta Pomfrey, - dijo esto con una burla en sus ojos, soltándola y mirando desde su altura el dolor que le causaba a Granger.- pero tu actuación con Kingsley, fue lo mejor, quien lo diría. Casi me haces llorar. – dijo sonriéndole de manera cruel. – Merlín, si que eres patética…

Y se fue riendo, alejándose de ella. Dejándola en ese pasillo sola, como una insignificancia. Hermione se llevó las manos a sus hombros, abrazándose.. Y cerró los ojos que sintió húmedos…y su corazón llenándose de una infinita amargura.

Él cada vez más caminaba más rápido, y al doblar la esquina sabiéndose lejos de ella, corrió, con una furia ciega dentro de sí, sintiendo que se perdía a sí mismo tratando de ignorar aquellos sentimientos que lo estaban despedazando, por aquella joven que dejó en el pasillo, completamente sola.

Un Malfoy jamás se enamora. Y menos de alguien que está prohibido.

**Gracias por sus reviews n.n **

**Gracias Danny por tu buena opinión acerca de la historia y a sailor mercuri por su fe en Draco, que sé que encontrará el valor para luchar. **

**Ana. **


	7. Llamas de muerte

7

Llamas de muerte

Era sábado, día deseado para muchos. Aunque se sentía frío el día, todos deseaban salir pues podrían ir a Hogsmeade a divertirse un rato, en las tiendas, en los pubs en Honeyduckes o Zonko. Si, aquél día era para disfrutarse y un grupo de amigos no iban a desaprovecharlo.

Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny, habían decidido salir a divertirse, pasar un día de deséstres, fuera de deberes, de obligaciones y profesores.

Harry y Ginny iban delante del grupo, felices con ese tiempo para ellos. Pues hacia poco estaban juntos, e iban a cumplir un mes y querían celebrarlo; Luna y Neville platicaban con la castaña, preguntándose si sería mejor ir a las Tres Escobas por cerveza de mantequilla o a Honeyduckes a comprar golosinas, o tal vez a Zonko, a ver a los gemelos Weasley.

También ese día en especial el joven pelirrojo estaba un tanto extraño, mientras sus amigos estaban ajenos en su mundo de bienestar, él tenía que lidiar con una lucha interna por armarse de valor, ese día estaba decidido a poner en marcha aquel plan secreto. Nunca fue un hombre de palabras, ni de muchos detalles, el siempre iba al grano con las cosas o era demasiado emocional, jamás pensaba demasiado las cosas. Y ahora, tener que pensarlas le causaba gran frustración.

Miró a la castaña, mirando a Luna expectante a su conversación. Y sintió sus pecosas mejillas arder, aunque se camuflajeaban con el ardor invernal que se sentía.

-…aboga demasiado a la suerte de los Chuddley Canons, ¿no es así, Ron? – decía Neville animado viendo a al pelirrojo.

Este lo miró con ojos redondos, ¿de que demonios hablaba Neville?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?...si…

Hermione rió dulcemente al ver a Ron, con esa manera tan infantil de sorprenderse y esa manera tan suya de querer despistar su desliz. Ella pensaba que el frío lo distrajo, al ver su rostro sonrosado, pero la verdad es que el joven simplemente no estaba ahí, y a la vez en ella.

Si, el torpe de Ron sentía amor por ella, pero siempre trató de ocultarlo pues ella solo era su amiga, ella solo lo veía con ternura, como quien ve a una criatura que está bajo su cuidado, probablemente ni siquiera lo vea como un hombre, sino como un niño, como un hermanito. Aquel que ella siempre deseó.

- Ron, hey Ron..….¡Ronald! – dijo ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – despertó al oírla nombrarlo con todo su nombre, cuando ella le exasperaba, solo que no vio a la a menuda ceñuda Hermione al llamarlo así, sino a una expresión afable.

- Iremos a las Tres Escobas, para calentarnos un poco, estabas muy distraído.- dijo ella volviendo su mirada al frente.

- Lo siento, he estado matándome estudiando Transformación. – dijo él apretando el paso, y a simple vista parecía haber sacado esa excusa de la manga, pues la chica lo miró con sorpresa, e incredulidad.

Si, claro. Si Ron se mataba estudiando, ella era un troll de montaña.

Pero dejó ese pensamiento en el aire…al recordar la palabra troll,..Extrañamente estaba unida a aquellos dos gorilas que acompañaban a Malfoy de pequeño…Malfoy…un pensamiento llevó a otro sin proponérselo y pensar en Malfoy hizo que a la chica se le nublara el corazón.

Recordó su mirada y su sonrisa cruel. Su bella sonrisa macabra, y se odió por pensar así, ¿Cómo se iba a pensar en él de esa manera cuando la trató peor que basura? Cuando por fin vio sus intenciones y su indiferencia hacía su vida, cuando ella hubiera estado dispuesta a exponerla a por él.

Sonrió con amargura, jamás Draco cambiaría, seguiría siendo el mismo patán de siempre. Ella se equivocaba, no podía hacerlo cambiar, transformarlo. Ella deseaba tanto ese lado de él, conocerle, realmente. Y a pesar de lo real que fue su desprecio y el dolor que sintió de alguna manera las sintió falsas, como su falso rencor.

Ella no guardaba rencor hacia el rubio, por mas que lo intentase, esa no era su naturaleza. Jamás lo odiaría…porque el odio que había en ella se había ido, pensó en sus padres y preguntándose ¿qué habrían pensado cuando ella les dijera que por fin estaba interesada en un chico? Entonces se dio cuenta sin proponérselo, de que el pensar en sus padres ya no le causaba dolor, por fin había superado aquel sufrimiento.

Ya podía pensar en ellos con alegría y melancolía. Pero ahora sufría, por no poder charlar con su madre de aquellos sentimientos que afloraban. Cuanto los amaba…

Jamás los dejaría morir en su memoria.

Draco caminaba junto a sus mejores amigos, Blaise contaba una anécdota sobre alguna conquista difícil y Pansy reprobaba su actitud pomposa y Nott hablaba sobre la virtud del amor sincero y los veía reír y discutir, ajenos a su propia tribulación.

No podía olvidar el rostro de dolor de Granger, realmente lo estaba viendo. A él, y ¿que hizo él? Aplastarla cual insecto, humillándola como solía hacerlo, pero ahora ya no era tan gratificante, ya no se regodeaba en su dolor ni se ponía a contar sus hazañas crueles con sus amigos.

Los veía y se vio a sí mismo, pensando en su situación y se sintió afortunado, especialmente por Nott, tal vez no eran perfectos, como San Potter y Weazel para ella pero eran lo suficientemente apreciados por él.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percató del lugar donde llegaron los pasos de sus amigos. Alzó la vista al letrero del establecimiento y su boca se torció en una mueca de frustración, ojala no la viera.

Y entraron a las Tres Escobas.

- Oí que unos de Slytherin fueron expulsados…-comentaba Ginny mientras terminaba su tarro. – McGonagall estaba furiosa.

- Unos siguen sosteniendo que fue Malfoy el culpable – comentaba Neville viendo a Harry, quien le devolvía la mirada con algo de afirmación.

Hermione sintió un latido fuerte al oír su nombre, pero en seguida disimuló con el tarro en mano y dio un sorbo a la bebida espumosa.

- OH, no…miren quien acaba de entrar. – murmuró Ron.

Hermione deseó haber propuesto ir a cualquier otro lugar de Hogsmeade, inclusive el bosque al ver la figura masculina entrar al pub con sus amigos, todos con un poco de copos de nieve en sus abrigos azabache.

Los cuatro pasaron la vista por el lugar, y el rubio detuvo su mirada en la chica y al segundo la retiró, doliéndole su presencia, pero supuso debía aguantar, él mismo se lo ganó.

Apenas se acercaron a la barra para pedir sus bebidas cuando Ron los miró como si le hubiesen dicho que tendría dos horas de Adivinación con Trelawney.

- Que molestos, ¿porqué no se van a otro lado, como el callejón Knokturn? – susurró Ron por lo bajo.

Pero Malfoy lo oyó con claridad y antes de siquiera darle un sorbo a su caliente bebida miró al pelirrojo con saña, no podía evitarlo. La comadreja había tocado la yaga.

- ¿Y por qué no tú te largas al vertedero municipal? – dijo el rubio despotizo al pelirrojo, quien le miró sorprendido e indignado.

- Porque te tendría de vecino, Malfoy.…

Nott quiso sonreír pero una mirada de su mejor amigo lo silenció, la verdad era que veía aquella pelea demasiado infantil para a esas alturas de su vida, pero en fin, si Draco quería de darse de topes con una causa perdida allá él.

- Ron…déjalo, no vale la pena…- intervino Harry, tan pacifico como siempre.

- Si, Weasley, deja que tu novio te diga que hacer, con eso de que quiere ser el centro de atención…

Entonces Harry lo miró con fastidio mientras que las dos chicas Gryffindors intentaban calmarles.

Draco sentía hervir su sangre, estaba realmente ciego de odio, no realmente a aquellos jóvenes sino de su situación y simplemente quería explotar por cualquier cosa.

Parecían estarse encendiendo el ambiente y Ron quería realmente que Malfoy le diera una razón para sacar la varita, Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y se puso de pie.

- Basta los dos, parecen dos criaturas,..- dijo regañonamente – Y tu, Harry, de lugar de hacerle caso deberías calmar a Ron…

Draco siguió sosteniéndole la mirada al pelirrojo pero por dentro sentía un tremendo calor, que no venía de aquella acalorada pelea, sino de aquella chica que intervino oportunamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, realmente deseaba pelear, deseaba desahogar aquella frustración que sentía por no poder amar a aquella joven y por la amenaza de su padre.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo se oyó una explosión y cayeron al suelo por el impacto.

Parecía que sus oídos rezumbaban por el infrasonido, y al levantarse vieron con horror como estaba quemándose el lugar y salieron con torpeza, entre la marea de personas que estaban dentro del pub.

Llenos de tierra se veían entre sí y con incredulidad vieron como unas columnas de humo absorbían las casas, negocios…y vieron humo negro volar alrededor, como horrendos cuervos que celebraban la destrucción.

- Mortífagos...- dijo Luna, con aquella voz dulce, pero sin miedo, como si nombrara un elemento natural.

Ella espontáneamente trajo a Hermione a la realidad y miró a sus amigos y después entre la muchedumbre a …

- Malfoy…- susurró sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué tiene él? Olvidalo, salgamos de aquí. – dijo Ron tomándole de la mano.

Corrían ente la gente y de pronto cayeron en cuenta que el cielo se había ensombrecido, por las cenizas o por maleficios de los mortífagos, no sabían, solo querían correr.

Entonces vieron las mas horrendas de las visiones, encapuchados matando personas, algunas se defendían pero otras acababan en el suelo, Ginny vio a una niña aferrada a un cadáver, gritando y llorando.

- ¡Mama!

- ¡Harry….! – ella lo miró y fueron hacia ella pero solo llegaron a penas pues los mortífagos estaban destruyendo el pueblo con explosiones.

Luna y Neville se pusieron a ayudar a una pareja de unos atacantes, Hermione veía todo como si fuera desde otra prospectiva, gritos, explosiones…llantos. Parecía vivir aquél momento que perdió a su familia.

No podía evitar mirar a todos lados, esperando algo, buscando algo. Algo que la mordía desde adentro, algo que sentía no estaba bien.

Ron la abrazó y tiró al suelo, un rayo de luz verde le pasó rozando.

- ¡¿Qué te sucede? ¡Despierta, Hermione! ¡Debemos irnos! – dijo sujetándola de los hombros, zarandeándola un poco.

- Ron, debo hallarlo…, perdóname. Se lo prometí a McGonagall…-dijo ella alejándose.

- ¿A quién, Hermione? – dijo él detrás de ella.

- A Draco. – dijo ella con un poco de bochorno pero con seguridad en sus castaños ojos.

Ron se quedó mudo.

Ella no esperó se recuperara cuando oyó que le gritó desde atrás, su nombre.

- Te amo, Hermione…- ella se volteó con una extraña expresión en sus ojos, no parecía sorprendida ni emocionada.

- ¿Ron…?

Un rayo casi lo alcanza pero lo esquivó y corrió a un lado de ella, tomandola de la mano, no la dejaría por nada del mundo.

- Y no me importa que pienses, no te dejaré sola. Y si buscaremos al hurón iré contigo. – dijo él acompañándola.

Entre gritos y sangre corrían, había figuras que se movían con mas rapidez y agilidad que los mortífagos inclusive no usaban varita y cayeron en cuenta que había hombres lobo en la batalla, y Hermione sintió la sangre helada al ver como destrozaban la garganta a una chica que aún se movía, como pudieron observar mientras esta se retorcía debajo de la bestia.

Ron sujetó a su mejor amiga hacia él y se ocultaron tras una esquina, para impedir que viera la horrenda escena y ser descubiertos.

- Dios….Ron….- dijo ella sollozando, no se percataba pero temblaba, esa escena le quitó valor a la castaña, sintiendo tremenda pena por aquella víctima sin nombre.- Se la esta comiendo viva…

- Vamonos, Hermione…él puede cuidarse solo. – dijo él, tratando de inflarse de valor, pero realmente esa visión lo dejó helado.

- No…- dijo ella, y renovado valor la empezó a mover. – No puedo…

Unos nuevos gritos y exclamaciones los volvieron hacia la calle, y vieron a un grupo de mortífagos que estaba frente a unas figuras que estaban delante de él, una de ellas estaba tirada en el suelo.

Hermione oyó el apellido Malfoy y sintió su corazón desbocado e intentó controlarse para poder escuchar lo que decían.

- ¡Basta por favor!...- dijo el chico que estaba a un lado de la figura en el suelo.

Hermione sintió que se le partía el corazón al oír a Malfoy con una voz tan desconocida que le produjo dolor. Estaba al borde de la desesperación.

- Te dije que habría consecuencias, muchacho…-dijo la sádica voz de Bellatrix frente a él, apuntaba a Narcisa Malfoy que temblaba en el suelo, parecía no estar ahí como si batallara en ubicar el lugar que se encontraba.

Se acercó presurosa y arrojó a Narcisa a un lado con su varita y tomó bruscamente el brazo del rubio y destrozó su manga con una navaja dejando expuesta la marca negra que tanto repugnaba a Draco.

– Pagarás por no reunirte al sentir la Marca latir...el llamado, pequeño imbécil..

Draco la miró como si fuese algo repugnante que se encontró en el asiento del inodoro, y se soltó el brazo.

- Aléjate de mí...

Caminó como pudo hacia su madre, esta se incorporó y levanto una mano a su único hijo.

- No, Draco. – la suplica suave de su madre lo paró en seco, sus ojos tenían aquel espíritu sereno e implacable de siempre, ella le dijo todo con aquél acto.

- Madre…- él empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Bellatrix sonrió con malicia, apuntando a su hermana con saña.

- Draco..- dijo con voz de mando la rubia, mirando a su hijo con una intensidad que hizo que el rubio sintiera sus ojos nublarse. – No veas…

- No…¡No! – dijo mirando a la mujer morena que apuntaba con la varita, con una sonrisa de placer al saber que causaría dolor a su víctima.

Hermione sabía que haría Bellatrix, y el recuerdo de la mirada amorosa de su madre hizo que saliera corriendo sin pensar en un plan, sin sacar la varita siquiera. Que espantoso error.

- HERMIONE.

El grito de Ron hizo que ella parara en seco a unos metros, el pelirrojo también paró de correr. Al darse cuenta que ojos fríos y malvados le devolvían la vista.

- Detente, Lestrange. – dijo ella, mirando a la madre de Malfoy. Por un momento viendo a su propia madre en el suelo, como aquella noche.

Un impulso viejo que la movió desde muy dentro de ella.

- Ah, que alegría…los amigos de Potter…- dijo la mujer. – Y yo que pensé que solo tendría una diversión hoy…

- Bellatrix. – dijo Hermione con asco.

Draco no podía salir de su estupefacción al ver a su madre, a punto de morir ante sus ojos y ahora a la chica que recién empezaba a ver con otros ojos salir corriendo a él, cuanto se lamentaba verla ahí. Tendría que verla morir también, y eso lo mataría.

- No te dejaré…- dijo la chica sacando su varita.

Bellatrix sonrió apuntando a Hermione.

Draco las miró con horror, ambas se apuntaban, no tenían temor en sus ojos. Parecían realmente de temer, Bellatrix amedrentaba con su presencia, pero Hermione imponía con aquella aura suya de valor y honorabilidad.

Ron iba a protegerla cuando un mortífago lo dejó sin sentido antes que Hermione reaccionara.

- RON. – ella corrió a él, y entre la desesperación de no saber si moriría se volvió a Bellatrix en una batalla sin tregua.

Draco las vio lanzarse rayos de luz, mientras que Hermione gritaba enardecida Bellatrix reía con placer al ver el dolor en la cara de Hermione.

Draco quería ayudarla pero un hechizo de inmovilidad de su madre lo impidió, con sus ultimas reservas de magia su madre lo protegió. Le habían quitado su varita pero aun podía hacer uno que otro hechizo sin ella. Utilizó todo lo que tenía para proteger a su hijo de una estupidez.

La batalla duró poco, un rose que sangró la mejilla de Bellatrix hizo que esta se quedara lívida de sorpresa, y mirando a la chica con ferocidad lanzó un grito y con un movimiento de la varita la desarmó y la lanzó cerca de un hombre alto y fornido.

Draco gritó desde dentro al ver quien se inclinaba a la chica y la sujetó de su suéter purpura. La miraba con suciedad, como un pedazo de carne con que jugar antes de devorar.

- Hola, preciosa…- Fenrir Greyback se relamió al contemplarla.

La chica lo miró y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, pero había también furia y pateó y golpeó como una loca, con todo lo que podía pero en vano, el hombre la inmovilizó y arrojó al suelo con fuerza.

La chica gritó de dolor, el hombre estaba sobre ella, lamiéndole la mejilla mientras esta gritaba y se negaba a rendirse.

Draco sentía verdadero dolor al verla sufrir.

Bellatrix reía a carcajadas, disfrutando sádicamente de aquella escena, el rubio quería moverse quería quitarlo de encima de aquella criatura de quien tanto cariño sentía. Sentía que quería gritar y tomar su varita para asesinarle, quería asesinarle con sus propias manos.

- ¡Basta! NO…- gritaba de dolor y desesperación la chica, cada grito suyo y llanto lo destrozaban, Bellatrix sabía de su inmovilidad y disfrutaba de su dolor.

El hombre arrancó con sus colmillos parte de su blusa y arañó la blanca piel de los brazos de la chica, que gritaba con más fuerza. La puso contra el suelo, boca abajo y con una manaza estiró su cabello y otro la sujetaba bien….quería darle una mordida en su blanco cuello, inmaculado.

Las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla pecosa, ardientes, deseaba morir. Quería que acabaran con ella deprisa, no quería sentir aquello, se sentía ultrajada. Pensó en sus padres y deseó cerrar los ojos y morir, y al abrirlos mirarlos. Pero solo veía la nieve manchada con su sangre, Fenrir aun no la mordía, pero la espera la mataba, no quería sentir nada.

Pensó, en un rápido y doloroso pensamiento, que no podría decirle a Malfoy…lo mucho que…

- Acábala de una vez, Greyback,…que nuestro querido Draco está paralizado de horror con tal espectáculo. – dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Una figura corrió a Bellatrix y la arrojó al suelo, distrayendo a Fenrir que rápidamente corrió a proteger a su ama, el hechizo de Draco se esfumó y entonces gruesas lágrimas empezaron a brotar y corrió a Hermione que sollozaba en el suelo, ensangrentada.

Los demás pueblerinos y estudiantes entraron a pelear con los mortífagos…y entonces oyeron un grito y una explosión….

Un silencio mortal sacudió la atmosfera, Draco se puso de pie y lentamente se volvió.

Bellatrix estaba lejos, y sin su madre atacándola, defendiéndolo de aquella sádica mujer…sino que se hayaba en el suelo, ardiendo.

Unas inmensas llamas la cubrían y cubrían con el crepitar sus gritos. Draco corrió a ella pero unos brazos, extraños y anónimos lo detuvieron, gritaba con desesperación rasgándose la garganta con sus gritos desesperados.

La chica estaba aun en el suelo, con la mejilla en la fría nieve, sollozando débilmente, mirando al fuego e inconscientemente preguntándose por qué Draco llamaba mamá a aquella masa de fuego…gritando desesperadamente.

- ¡Es el Fuego Infernal! ¡No puedo apagarlo! - alguien gritó cerca del fuego, alguien conocido, pero el rubio no le importaba, quería llegar a la primera mujer que amó, al ser, que ardía frente a él.

- Acabaré con cada cosa que ames, mi querido Draco…-gritó desde lejos la mujer que asesinó a su propia hermana. – acabaré con cada persona que se interponga a nosotros, y eso solo será el comienzo.

Draco luchaba contra los brazos de los hombres gritando con desesperación y al ver la figura que ya no se movía se arrodilló en el suelo, aferrándose a la nieve, llorando.

Una persona se acercó trastabillando hasta él y este levantó la vista y vio a Hermione Granger, echa un desastre, ensangrentada y aun lagrimas marcando su rostro viéndolo con compasión, con dolor.

Pero reconoció su propio dolor en sus ojos…como si los viese desde un espejo.

- Maldición, Granger…- la abrazó, viendo a la chica con vida, aferrándose a ella. - NO.

Tal vez en unas horas trataría de apartarse de ella, de protegerla del destino que su madre había sufrido, tal vez en unas horas él mismo decidiría marcharse de Hogwarts para no involucrarse más con ella. Si, tal vez en unas horas dejaría muchas cosas atrás…

Pero ahora, solo quería aferrarse a ella…y llorar.

**HOOOLAAA**

**Perdon por el retraso, realmente no le hayaba forma a este cap, que la verdad me costó. Me dolió mucho hacerle esto a Draco, pero aunque no lo paresca, es un lazo mas que unira a este rubio sangre limpia con esta Gryffindor tan distinta a él. **

**Saludos a tods n.n!**


	8. Lejos de ti

8

Lejos de ti

No había dejado la atendieran, no había querido siquiera separarse de aquel joven en sus brazos que sollozaba con dolor, tampoco se inmutó cuando Ron volvió en si y la miró de una manera que lastimó a la castaña, pero no le importó. Sabía que no la perdonaría, por darle más importancia a una persona que la había maltratado a ella y a él por los últimos cinco años, pero hablaría con él después, él la necesitaba ahora.

Sus heridas eran nada comparado con lo que él tuvo que ver, lo que tuvo que sufrir. Había visto morir ante sus ojos a su madre, quien a pesar de lo equivocado de sus convicciones y creencias ella lo había protegido como toda una madre devota, y eso lo respetaba. Su madre misma habría hecho lo mismo, muggles, magos…era lo mismo, no había etnia ni cuna para el amor.

Sus amigos trataban de convencerla de que se dejase ver sus heridas pero ella se negaba e inclusive la veían como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, como si de sentir lástima por ese chico fuera algo malo. ¿Quién podría no sentir algo de empatía, después de verle así, vulnerable, humano?...Porque Draco Malfoy se veía tremendamente humano en aquél cuadro, no había rastros de aquél muchacho frío y déspota que la miró con desprecio y le había dicho cuanto aborrecía su presencia, su vida.

Las llamas por fin se habían extinguido y el joven simplemente tenía la vista oculta en el pecho de ella, apretando los ojos, temiendo mirar. Se le terminaría de partir su corazón, era más de lo que él podía soportar.

La calidez de la joven ahí con él era demasiado abrumadora, aun tenía ganas de gritar y llorar, pero lo calmó su serenidad. Ella lo había mirado, entendiéndolo silenciosamente. No sintió rencor por ser objeto de lástima, era como si le dijese silenciosamente "yo te entiendo" y eso fue demasiado. Quería decirle cuanto lamentaba haberla herido, quería decirle que ella le afectaba demasiado.

Con unas fuerzas interiores levantó la vista y miró sus hermosos ojos castaños, aun brillosos y la contempló, largamente. Ella no dijo nada, pero era obvio se sentía abrumada por su vista gris y penetrante; miró sus pecas, miró su fleco rizado que caía graciosamente en su frente y aquellos ojos castaños, cálidos y expresivos. Aun con un labio partido y sendos moretones en su cuello, raspones y cortes sanguinolentos que mancillaban su blanca piel que el trató de no mirar, pues le partía aquella vista, dolía. A pesar de aquél estado tan lamentable él la creyó adorable.

Terriblemente adorable.

Era la chica más increíble que jamás había conocido, la que más había despertado en él, la que lo enaltecía y sentía una terrible sensación de desolación al saber que tendría que abandonarla. Lamentaba haber perdido demasiado tiempo, demasiados momentos irremplazables, de no experimentar quizá la mejor cosa que pudiera pasarle, ella podía haberlo salvado y jamás podría cambiar el hecho de que la perdería.

- Me miras como si fuera a desaparecer…- dijo ella al ver un sentimiento indescifrable tras aquellos ojos grises.

Draco Malfoy tomó su mejilla pero sin dejar de verla con aquella intensidad que la perturbaba tanto. Ella sintió su corazón latir, y por un loco segundo pensó la besaría pero solo dejó ahí su mano.

- No lo permitiría…- su voz sonó con tal sentimiento e implacabilidad que la dejó en blanco, mirándolo. – No sucederá…porque no dejaré lleguen a ti.

Ella sintió su corazón latir como un pajarito asustado, eso sonó casi una confesión pero ella no quería tomar por sentado nada aun, no cuando no sabía que realmente sentía o pensaba él, primero la odiaba y ahora lloraba en su regazo, diciéndole que jamás permitiría que la lastimaran.

- No debiste venir…- entonces se fue aquella visión del verdadero Malfoy, apenas pudo verle en la superficie, pero se volvió a hundir, en las profundidades de su corazón. – ¡No debiste acercarte!

La tomó de los hombros con firmeza, regañándola a medias, temiendo en otras. Entonces en aquél momento que la miró así, ella vio sus ojos deslizarse a un lado, como si fueran atraídos a algo detrás de ella. El estaba viendo en el lugar donde yacía la mujer que lo protegió.

Ella se volvió lentamente así como estaba, arrodillada aun con una mano en el hombro de él, apoyándolo.

La mujer que tanto valía para Draco Malfoy se hallaba reducida a polvo, era increíble como pensar que aquél montoncito de cenizas había sido una persona tan importante para él, una persona que tuvo sueños, aspiraciones, pensamientos y emociones. Que amó, que odió, que se equivocó.

Entonces al ver aquella expresión en Malfoy, como de vergüenza al ver que no podía con esa visión, ella recordó unas viejas palabras muggles.

Quería hacer algo por él, reconfortarlo de alguna manera…Tomó la mano de Malfoy suavemente y esté la miró, expectante ella le devolvió la vista con una media sonrisa triste y entonces miró aquél montoncito que quedó de Narcisa Malfoy.

- El Señor es mi pastor…- Draco la miró curioso y sereno, sus amigos la miraron y Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca con sentimiento – nada me faltará…en lugares delicados me hará reposar…aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte, no temeré mal alguno…porque Tú estarás conmigo.

No conocía aquellas palabras, no sabía si eran suyas o las había sacado de algún libro que habría leído ella, pero actuaron como un bálsamo en su corazón.

Los que estaban cerca de ella la miraron y guardaron silencio, inclusive Ron dejó de mirarla con reproche y se acercó a la chica, indeciso si debía alejarla o no.

- No las recuerdo muy bien…pero algo así debe decirse. – ella dijo esto mirando aun las cenizas. – Todos merecemos una despedida linda, aunque fuera…..- ella no quiso seguir, incluso se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, no debió pensar en lo que esa mujer fue para ella, sino para su hijo que estaba ahí a un lado.

- Descuida…- dijo con voz baja. – no niego lo que fue…pero aún así, ella siempre será mi madre.

Se puso de pie soltando a la chica suavemente y dándose la vuelta, tanto Ron como Harry se acercaron un paso pero sin estar seguros de cómo actuar. Ginny tomó la mano de Harry intentando decirle en silencio que no era el momento.

- Aún así agradezco esas palabras, aunque sean muggles…- dijo esto con un tono neutro.

Avanzó un paso cuando ella se levantó también y lo llamó, deteniendo su marcha indecisa pero a la vez curiosa.

- Es que ni siquiera recogerás sus cenizas…merece un entierro…

Draco aguardó un segundo antes de contestar, pero no volteó a verla pero pudo jurar que el apretó los puños, aunque no podría adivinarlo pues los tuvo así desde que se levantó, pero ahora se veían más pálidos.

- Mi madre ya no está ahí… y aunque lo hiciera, no creo los mortífagos me dejen en paz en algún momento, jamás permitirían que tuviera ella un entierro. Así son las cosas entre….ellos. – por un momento casi dijo "nosotros" pero se llevó una mano a su antebrazo, deseando que desapareciera.

Ella no supo cómo pero comprendió lo que él estaba pensando, lo que estaba sopesando de esa manera, silenciosa.

- ¿Aun así a dónde vas? – dijo ella tratando de acercársele, pero la mano firme de Ron la tomó del brazo impidiendo avanzara. – Oh, déjame Ron…El castillo es más seguro, ¿que no ves? ¡Ellos esperan que te vayas lejos de la protección de Dumbledore, de Hogwarts!...Ron basta….- ella se soltó de un manotazo, - ¡Te asesinarán!

- Si se quiere ir, déjalo Hermione. – dijo Ron ahora realmente enojado.

- No, Ron…

- Malfoy…- dijo Harry dirigiéndose por primera vez al rubio. – La Orden….nosotros, podemos protegerte…

Draco sonrió con ironía pero ellos no pudieron verlo.

- No creo que nadie pueda ayudarme...menos tu Potter. Un ratón no ayuda a otro ratón a escapar del agarre de un gato…- tal vez pensó que sonó demasiado duro, entonces su voz se volvió más tolerante. – aun así, te lo agradezco Potter.

- No…- dijo ella en voz baja acercándose.

- Basta, Granger…- dijo él con voz dura, tanto como deseaba sonar. – Tengo que.., necesito irme… no quiero llorar la perdida de alguien más…no quiero terminar ahogándome en ti…no quiero más esto. Tengo que irme, lejos de ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sabía que era una tontería, él no podía verla.

- Draco…

La repentina voz de ella, quebrada y llamándolo por su nombre de una manera que él sintió su voluntad agrietarse.

- Quédate…podemos ayudarte. – dijo ella tratando de sonar positiva, como siempre lo hacía, ese entusiasmo y optimismo que no se podía romper en ella.

El se volvió y la miró, tristemente la miró. Le dedicó una sonrisa amarga…

- Nadie puede ayudarme…

Se despedía, lo sintió muy dentro de ella, por eso corrió hacia él justo cuando él se desapareció, sus manos tocaron el aire y cayó arrodillada al suelo, con la vista fija al suelo y cerrando sus castaños ojos, y entre sus pestañas se colaba una suave lágrima.

- Eres un tonto….- susurró.

En ese momento llegaron tres Slytherins revolcados y con varita en mano, buscaban desesperadamente a algo o a alguien.

- ¡Draco!... ¡Draco!

Llamaron en vano, vieron la escena y no pudieron decir nada, no entendían que sucedía, parecía realmente un funeral.

- ¿Granger? – se acercó Nott suavemente, con verdadera preocupación en su voz. - ¿Dónde está Draco?

- Se ha ido. – dijo ella sentándose sobre sus pies, mirando al lugar donde estuvo parado el joven, ya sin llorar pero con una expresión neutra en su rostro, resignada. – Los mortífagos le persiguen…es su traidor.

- ¡No! ¡Mientes, sangre sucia! – dijo Pansy acercándose con violencia.

- Pansy. – la cortó Theo, poniendo sus manos sobre ella, deteniéndola.

- Es cierto, puedes creerme o hacer lo que te plazca, Parkinson, por mi esta bien. – dijo ella en un tono dolido, le dolía la partida de Draco.

- Maldición…- dijo la morena viendo al suelo apretando su varita.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y le puso una mano en el hombro, ella le miró, sobresaltada y se puso de pie. Su mejor amigo la conocía muy bien, sabía lo que ella maquinaba en su interior.

- ¿Qué estas pensando?

Ella lo miró con firmeza y dijo sin ningún temblor en su voz, limpia de dudas:

- Lo buscaré, Harry. Me ayudes o no lo voy a buscar…- dijo ella guardando su varita. – Y ni siquiera Bellatrix va a impedírmelo. ¿Objeciones? – dijo, retándolo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Solo espero que Ron entienda…- dijo volviéndose a un pelirrojo que estaba parado frente a ellos, Hermione al verlo recordó como una película lo que había sucedió momentos antes y sintió verdadera tristeza por eso.

Sus gestos se suavizaron, es verdad, le debía muchas explicaciones a él. A su mejor amigo, sobre cómo había saltado al rescate de un chico que en tan poco tiempo había entrado en su corazón, el corazón que él por tantos años se negó a tocar por miedo…

Ahora ese miedo había hecho perder toda oportunidad hacia ella. Al menos le debía una explicación, ella quería que comprendiera… pero también quería disculparse, por tener que romperle el corazón al joven que conoció desde que era una niña.

**Hola **

**Todo escritor podrá decir que no al principio, pero realmente sus comentarios, de quienes leen esto, son el impulso de seguir.**

**La verdad, Miss Gol and Silver, he leído muchos fics muy buenos en esta pagina, unos que realmente digo que deberían pulir ese talento, pero la verdad esas personas no quieren dedicarse a esto, solo como pasatiempo. Y aunque realmente los personajes no nos pertenecen, hay ese talento. Yo lo escribo solo por inspiración y por amor a la historia. **

**Gracias también a Danny, Sailor Mercuri, Karlyzhaa (creo k escribi bien XD) y a las demás por su tiempo y opiniones. Perdonen si no dedico demasiado a esto de los reviews, pero muy apenas y me desvelo a escribir XD perdón, demasiadas cosas, como el trabajo.**

**Ojala les guste mi progreso en la historia…**

**De nuevo muchas Gracias por sus comentarios**


	9. En la oscuridad de la noche

**9**

**En la oscuridad de la noche**

Ella se acercó a él, como si dudara, como si estuviera a punto de hablarle a un extraño. Pero él no era un extraño, era su mejor amigo. Ella ignoraba el ardor que sentía en la piel sanguinolenta, le dolía mas el interior…le dolía el corazón.

Se paró a solo a un metro de él. Lo miraba, y deseaba todo fuera más sencillo, deseaba que sus sentimientos por Malfoy, realmente fueran para ese chico pecoso, delante de ella. Ese chico que hasta hace un momento le había dicho que la amaba. Y ahora debía despedirse de él, decirle, que no podía corresponder a ese amor.

Pero antes que ella pudiera decir algo, él la miró. No supo que había detrás de esa mirada. No parecía ser él. Fue la mirada más seria que había visto en los ojos de Ronald Weasley.

- Ya sé que vas a decir, - dijo él, encarándola, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndosela difícil. – y déjame decirte que es la peor estupidez que has pensado.

- Ron…

- Pero es tu decisión. – él se descruzó de brazos y se acercó. Parecía que su cercanía le infundía un calor que emanaba de su propio cuerpo. – Al menos te lo dije.

Ella bajó la mirada. Sí. Sabía a qué se refería con eso. A su espontánea y nada oportuna confesión.

- Y no, no lo harás sola. – aun cuando ella lo miró, con esos ojos brillantes, él no cambió su mirada, seguía siendo dura.

- Sabía que dirías eso. – el moreno se acercó a ellos dos.

Esa silenciosa complicidad, esa amistad que no se rompe con nada. Mucho menos por un amor no correspondido. Tampoco es como si el pelirrojo minimizara el rechazo. Pero era mejor a estar sin ella.

Harry no lo decía, pero veía en los ojos de Ron, que el rechazo de la chica le había dolido hasta el lado más profundo del corazón. Y se atrevía a suponer, que sentía un inmenso resentimiento. Pero nunca lo diría. No en voz alta.

- Al menos vamos a que te curen primero. No vas a ir a buscar a Malfoy con una posible infección. – el pelirrojo le señaló la sangre y por su tono sabía que eso era obligatorio, que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, que si se negaba la llevaría a rastras si era necesario.

Ella asintió sin fuerzas. La verdad, es que después de todo eso sabía que tendría que tener toda la energía necesaria, había visto la ferocidad del ataque de los mortífagos, había visto mucha gente morir en tan solo unos minutos.

Había sido muy duro ver morir a la madre de Malfoy, recordándole la muerte de su propia madre.

Ni Harry ni Ron decían nada, solo la acompañaban hasta el castillo, pero solo el moreno y ella comprendían el dolor que debería estar sintiendo Malfoy. Ellos tres, eran hermanos de un mismo dolor.

Y ahora el rubio estaba ahí afuera, solo. Marginado por voluntad propia, y posiblemente, pensaba ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, por amor a ella misma.

Claro, no lo sabía. Pero no le importaba. Aún si ella solo fuera una persona más en su vida, una que como McGonagall, insiste en darle una segunda oportunidad. Ella le daría ese nuevo camino que él podría tomar. Esa otra elección.

(**********************)

Apenas se apareció en un claro entre los bosques y esa frialdad que lo había mantenido entero lo abandonó. Como una pila de dominó, se dejó caer de rodillas contra el duro y frío suelo.

No había nieve, no había blanco…como los narcisos…todo estaba tan…café.

Poco a poco, así en la soledad de su dolor dejó caer una a una las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Unas que lo estaban intoxicando por dentro. Lo quemaban.

Puso sus manos en la tierra áspera y apretó los dedos contra su palma, estrujando la tierra. Sintiendo como si se desgarrara por dentro.

Estaba solo.

No estaba su padre, pues era un traidor y aunque estuviera, le daría la espalda, como a todo lo que le avergüenza; no estaba su madre…pues ahora estaba reducida a unas cenizas que apenas eran más pequeñas que su propio puño; no estaba Theodore, ni Blaise, ni Pansy….ni siquiera esa chica que lo defendió tanto, que incluso arriesgó la vida, por él. Él que no valía ni el polvo de sus zapatos.

Él que no había hecho otra cosa que despreciarla, de insultarla, engañaba a su corazón diciéndole que ese amor por una sangresucia era una blasfemia. Pero era en vano, no creía ni sus propias mentiras.

Su corrompido corazón estaba enamorado.

¿Y que se ganó con ese amor? Nada.

Se enderezó, dejo que el dolor se le escurriera como agua y sus ojos se volvieron duros.

Tan fácil que hubiera sido dejarse caer, dejar que su naturaleza lo guiara, lo dejara ser quien siempre debió ser.

Un mortífago.

Entonces se acordó del rostro de Hermione al ver a Bellatrix, había repugnancia en su mirada. Había desprecio. Él no quería ser odiado por ella.

Unos gritos a la lejanía lo pusieron alerta. Parecían risas mezcladas con los llantos de una chica.

Se acercó cuanto pudo a un roble, y detrás de él pudo ver, a unos mortífagos torturando a una chica, probablemente una que trajeron desde Hogsmeade.

No pudo hacer nada, el destino de la chica estaba sellado. La vió dejar de retorcerse cuando Greyback le asestó un mordisco en su cuello…como lo hubiera hecho con la castaña de haber podido.

Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, y se le puso la sangre helada. Preparó su varita y al instante en que se volteó la figura le tapó la boca con aprehensión y fuerza. Se quedó mudo.

(*******)

**Hola, se que he tardado años en esto, pero pues me quedé sin inspiración y sin tiempo. **

**Pero ahora he decidido darle un fin a esta historia. Ha salido algo apresurada, pero espero quede a la altura. **

**También haré una continuación respecto a la historia de Arnold :B jejeje pero tal vez tome tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias y perdón por la espera tan larga. **

**Ana Shortman **


End file.
